Beauty and Sirius Black
by Krusty
Summary: An Auror comes to to Hogwarts to find an unregistered Animagus. FINISHED!!!!
1. The New Arrivals

**Chapter 1**

****

**The New Arrivals.**

'Whoever she was she sure smelt good!' Sirius decided, as he watched the new 1st years arriving. The faint smell of butterscotch and lavender soap drifted on the air, and teased his black nose. The scent was too weak for any normal person to distinguish from the other perfumes and odours coming from The Hogwarts School. But Sirius was no normal person. Still in the form of a black dog – a form he took back in the days when he was a student in the school, he followed the scent.

'Smells good, and sure looks good from here!' His tongue lolling out of his mouth in appreciation, he studied the woman who was talking to Professor Dumbledore. She was wearing a grey tailored suit, which – although looked out of place amidst the old-fashioned robes everyone else wore – suited her and enhanced her shapely curves. She had flame red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, small strands had escaped and curled erratically over her face. A little make-up covered her pale face, and her brown eyes were thoughtful and serious as she listened to Dumbledore talk. Curbing the impulse to wolf-whistle he brazenly wandered over to them and started sniffing, and licking at the woman's hand. Dumbledore was obviously upset at the interruption, as he kept waggling his fingers at Sirius in an attempt to shoo him away.

'He's not keeping her to himself' thought Sirius.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"The Ministry of Magic has sent me here, as we have had several sightings of an unregistered animagus. It is my job to find them and take them into custody." Auror Pat Carver MOM gazed in astonishment as Professor Dumbledore – a highly respected wizard, started waving at something behind her, but she didn't let him get the better of her.

"Sir, this is a serious matter. If you could pay attention to me for oohhhh!!"

She squealed a something wet and sloppy attached itself to her hand. Whirling around she glared at the dog who had licked her. Patting him on the head twice she resumed her conversation.

"Professor, we cannot have unregistered…"

The dog was not content with just a pat on the head as he gently butted her hand with his head. Sighing she knelt down beside him and gave him a good rub. Looking into his eyes she could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint turn into a look of complete contentment.

"Yes that's better isn't it?" She cooed. "And what's your name?"

She glanced up at Dumbledore, surprised at the look of discomfiture on his face.

"Ummmmm… Blacky." He said hesitantly.

"Blacky. Is that your name? Good dog, good dog!" She gave him one final stroke and returned to Dumbledore.

"As I was saying, we cannot have unregistered animagii roaming round the country. Imagine the chaos! Uncontrollable Wizards and Witches turning into animals. There is enough trouble going on with…" (She lowered her voice) "… "He-who-must-not-be-named" and Harry Potter. Let alone this!"

"Yes, yes. I do understand." Professor Dumbledore said encouragingly. "But does this person need to be taken into custody? Would it not be possible for them to just put their name on the register?"

"Its not up to me Professor…"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"…. And finally introducing Pat Carver. She's here on important Ministry business, and will be staying here in the school. So lets make her feel welcome!" 

The students shuffled in their seats and reluctantly clapped as Pat abruptly nodded. Dumbledore finished his usual post-sorting speech.

"Lets Eat!!"

It never failed to surprise Pat when the food magically appeared. It had seemed an age since she was sat at the Ravenclaw table. This time was different though she was sat at the head table reserved for staff, between Professor McGonagall and a mysterious man. McGonagall was busy discussing new teaching techniques with Professor Sprout, so she turned to the man. And was surprised to see him studying her intently. Never one to back down from a challenge she scrutinized him back. 

He seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place where she'd seen him. Like her, he wasn't wearing robes, but the jeans and black jumper he was wearing seemed too informal, but flattered his toned figure. His black hair was cut short and smoothed back with gel, except the flick at the front where he had unconsciously run his fingers through his hair. His eyes were black, and although for the main part assessing there was a small twinkle of impishness. She had seen many handsome men before, but none of them made her feel dizzy inside. He was still looking at her in the unnerving manner. She decided to confront him.

"I'm Pat Carver. And you might be??"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Huh?" 'Great start Sirius!' he thought.

 Sirius had been so busy gawping at her that he had completely missed what she had said. She started speaking again, this time slowly and irritatingly condescendingly.

"I'm …. Pat …. Carver …. and …. you …. are?"

"Sorry. I'm Sirius Black, newly appointed Professor of History of Magic. Nice to meet you."

The scream could have scared every student in the hall, but this was Hogwarts Academy they were used to screaming since Hagrid had been a teacher. He soon learned that impressing women with oversized spiders didn't work!

"SIRIUS BLACK?!?!"

McGonagall coughed. Snape glared. And Dumbledore turned to Flitwick saying, "It's nice they are getting to know each other."

"Yes.." Sirius gave Pat a disarming smile. "…have you heard of me?"

She gaped at him, unable to believe what he had just said.

"But you… but you… you look so…. different!"

"Different?" He asked revelling in the fact that he had completely broken her armour down.

"You… you… you know… the urm photo?"

Her heart sank lower as she realised where this conversation was heading. She couldn't meet his eyes with hers

"Photo?"

That wicked gleam in his eyes was in full force.

"Your prison photo." 

'Damn didn't mean to mention that.' She thought. Then, finally looking up at him she realised he was playing with her. 

"Ahhh, that." He nodded as if finally understanding.

Anger sprung up right away. 'This is WAR.' She thought.

"Yes that.." she smiled sweetly " … I'm surprised you shaved the beard off. It was your greatest feature. What with it hiding your face and all."

With her parting shot she swiftly stood up and walked away.

"Yes, this will be fun." Sirius murmured to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

She growled at the room in general as she stormed into her room. Slamming the door shut behind her and ferociously drop-kicking her favourite Teddy across the space, she threw herself onto the bed and grumbled to herself.

"Bloody, annoying, irritating, repulsive, horrid, fool!" She punched the pillow.

"I could SCREAM!" She punched it again.

" "Yes, Sirius Black. Have you heard of me?" " She mimicked him perfectly, giving the pillow a final punch. She rolled onto her front and looked, with disgust, at the reflection of herself in the mirror opposite the bed.

"And YOU! GOD. Could you be any more tragic? Screaming his name in front of everybody. Embarrassing yourself, and all because you saw a pretty face." 

She got off the bed and composed herself, taking off the jacket that was creased and hung it on the back of her chair. 

"You're going to end up as bad as your father." She muttered, and then thinking about her parents she picked up her pensieve……

Her old family home the one she had stayed in until her 6th year. And saw a woman with a similar face to Pat, in the middle of an argument. A tall man holding onto a child, both with flame red hair. The woman spoke.

"The Deatheaters are almost here, you must run …. now!"

"I cannot leave you!" The man spoke forcefully.

"You are a Muggle!"

"That is why they are here! You take the child I will stay."

"You cannot fight them, you don't know how! I am the only one who can use magic here. You must save yourself and our child, please. I promise I will follow you." Her voice cracked, tears running down her face. "Get to safety I will meet you later." The child squirmed in the man's grasp. "Mummy?"

"GO!"

Her home had been reduced to rubble, but her mother had defeated two of the deatheaters before….

Pat blinked back the tears. Focussing on the pensieve again she saw…

A shrunken shell of the tall man, his red hair streaked with grey sitting in a faded old chair, looking out of the window. Always looking out of the window.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, except keep him comfortable. He seems to have given up all hope." The young doctor spoke to the child's Aunt, who he could have sworn had cat's eyes.

"Daddy?" The 8 year old girl softly spoke to the man. "Daddy?"

He barely looked at her. "Claire?? Have you seen Claire? She's meeting me."

"That was my mother." She sobbed as she ran from the room. "Take me back to Hogwarts." She told Professor McGonagall. She would never see her father again.

Pat could no longer control her emotions. Sobbing into her pillow for parents she never had. She said bitterly "Love, that's what it does to you. Makes you dependant on people you can never trust."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

In his own room Sirius was pacing up and down the room. No one – not even the omnipresent Dumbledore knew that Sirius hadn't slept well since Azkaban. Deciding to go for a run, he changed into Canine form. Filch had been giving the Professors a hard time for walking around at night. He ran down to the lake.

"I must sleep sometime." He told his reflection in the water. Deciding that a swim would tire him out and make him sleep he waded in. Doing the doggie paddle (of course) he completed 10 laps. Then picking up the scent of Hippogriffs, he spotted Hagrid. Leaving the lake and shaking the water off, he headed towards Hagrid's hut.

"No, that can't be true Harry." Sirius had to laugh at Hagrid's idea of a whisper.

"Ron told me that his dad told him that." Harry sounded nervous.

"Would you like to tell me?" Sirius stepped out from the bushes.

"Thank god its you!" Harry said, relief evident on his face when he saw Sirius. "I have to tell you something! The Auror. She's looking for you! Ron's father said that she's here to get an unregistered animagus."

"I know Harry, I know. Don't worry." 

Harry looked up in confusion at Sirius.

"Dumbledore told me. I promise you it's not something you want to worry about."

"Will you promise to stay away from her?" Harry asked, worry still etched in his brow.

Thinking about the way she smelt and looked, and the way he reacted to her at the dinner table, Sirius decided that that was a promise he would break – as often as possible!

"I can't do that Harry." Harry's eyes now flashed pure fear. "She may be able to tell us more information about Voldemort's activities."

Abruptly ending the argument before Harry protested again he said "Now lets get you back into school, how did you get out here?"

Harry, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change Sirius' mind, grinned and put on his cloak of invisibility.

"Okay, I'll go with you, just in case Filch or Mrs Norris come near you. See you later Hagrid."

Sirius (and Harry) were approaching the Gryffindor dormitories. When they heard the soft padding of footprints.

 "Mrs Norris" whispered Sirius "I can smell the fish. You go to the door. I'll get rid of her. As soon as she disappears you go in. You can't lose any more house points from Gryffindor!"

He started growling, and edged towards the shadows. He heard a small voice coming from near the Gryffindor painting. 

"Nox" Harry cast the spell and all the lights flickered and went out. 

Sirius edged closer and closer to Mrs Norris, not stopping, just continuing at a slow, menacing pace, he held his breath, knowing that even a breath could give away his position to her. He could see the hairs on Mrs Norris' back stand on end, and she started to hiss. Inching towards her he kept his body low, Sirius had always hated Mrs Norris and Filch, and was going to play this for all that it was worth. He was close to her now. Seeing where age had turned some of her grey hair white, he thought 'There's going to see a lot more white hair after this.' He edged nearer. Almost there now, a few more inches, and… NOW! 

He snarled menacingly and pounced, aiming for an inch away from Mrs Norris. She screeched in horror and ran away. Sirius gave chase making sure that Harry didn't get caught. He chased her all the way to the 3rd floor where Filch rounded the corridor. Sirius skidded and stopped. 

"I see you! You'll pay for that!" Turning around he set off at a fast pace down to his rooms, but not before Filch had a glimpse of black hair and tail.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. History

(By the way I don't own any of this. I didn't come up with any of the characters (except Pat) and I'm not responsible for the way things turn out. That's up to my weird and wonderful (!) imagination.)

****

**Chapter 2.**

****

History 

The new professor of History of Magic was better than the last. 

The teachers were almost as glad as the students when Professor Binns decided that his talents would be better served writing a book about the History of Magic, rather than boring the students to death with it. When Dumbledore was informed that he needed a replacement, he didn't have far to go. Since Sirius was cleared of all charges of being a deatheater. Surprisingly, he had also been the only student to choose to have extra studies with Binns. He was the perfect choice. Sirius chose to do it so he could keep an eye on Harry.

Sirius actually made the History of Magic seem interesting. You could tell because all the students had moved from the back few rows of the room, to the first two rows. They were also all awake. The first lesson of Sirius Black's class was all about his favourite section. Famous Wizards and Witches throughout history.

Aiming seemingly random questions at various members of the class, he judged how much of Binns' sermons his students had actually learnt.

"Hermione, what's your take on the acts of Morgan Le Fay?"

Sitting up even straighter in her seat (as if that's possible), Hermione started to recite everything she had ever read about Morgan Le Fay to Sirius.

"It is unknown when she was born or died. However we do know that she lived during the Medieval stage of our history. She was the elder half-sister of King Arthur. They shared the same mother, but different fathers due to the fact that Merlin used a Transfiguration Spell on Arthur's father to make him look like Morgan Le Fay's Father. She was a dark Sorceress, and Merlin's enemy. Due to this she was…"

"Okay, okay Hermione. We've just got rid of Professor Binns, we don't need another lecture!" He smiled as he was making this speech, making sure Hermione knew that he was only joking.

"That indeed was the _history_ of Morgan Le Fay, but I asked for your opinion of her."

Hermione was flustered now.

"Oh, oh… ummm… She was bad??"

"Was she?" He gave her an encouraging smile. _'You can do this.' _He thought.

"Oh, ummm…. No? No she wasn't. She… ummm… she was driven insane by the thought of Arthur, and Merlin's involvement so ummm It is my opinion that she was trying to get back at Merlin. She wouldn't have been a bad person, had it not been for Merlin. However, we control our own destinies and she chose to be a dark sorceress, using her powers against people. She was… ambitious, and that ambition was her downfall."

Hermione looked up at Sirius, begging him not to make her say anymore.

"Well done!" He took pity on her. "10 points for Gryffindor! And a worthy lesson. LISTEN to the question!"

She sagged in relief Ron leaned over. "Well done!" he whispered sarcastically in her ear.

"Ron," Ron sank back down in his chair, knowing that Sirius had heard what he'd said. "Tell me about Tilly Toke."

"Ummm… I… Ummm…" Ron was stuck, and Sirius knew it.

"Okay, here's a clue. She was involved in an incident in 1932."

"Ummm… 1932… ummm… She ummm.."

Hermione took pity on him; after all she was merciful to her friends.

"Dragons" she hissed.

"Ah, yes." He shot Hermione a grateful look. "She was awarded the order of Merlin 1st Class when she saved the lives of a beach full of muggles from a dragon."

"That's the right answer. 10 points to Gryffindor for Hermione's quick thinking. Ron I'd advise you to read up on your History."

Draco Malfoy sniggered at Ron.

"And that goes to anybody who didn't know that last answer." He shot a dark look at Draco. 

"Now, Neville, what's Uric the Oddball well known for?"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat watched them through the open door for a while. Not one student noticed her, they were all absorbed in whatever Sirius was telling them, and she didn't blame them. If she'd had a history teacher that looked like that when she was here, she wouldn't have failed her O.W.L.s. Today he was wearing beige corduroy trousers, and a light sky blue shirt, his flowing robe in the deepest blue only seemed to compliment the wardrobe. She wondered where he got his muggle dress sense from, as most wizards couldn't even work out how to put on a glove, let alone a shirt! She smiled at the thought of one school trip they had had in Care of Magical Creatures. They had gone to Scotland to meet the animal muggles knew as "Nessie". Professor Dumbledore had worn combat trousers with a camouflage design of greens on, combined with a bright pink tie-dye t-shirt kitten heeled shoes and a bright yellow mackintosh.

"This is not the time to go into the past." She murmured to herself, and started eyeing up Sirius again.

"He's definitely dangerous alright. There should be a warning tattooed on his head. "Warning: Ladykiller. Will win your heart with one smile. Then destroy it with one act."" She smiled saucily. "Or maybe it should be tattooed to that butt of his!" 

Realising what she had just said, and the fact that she had been staring at him for a good 10 minutes, she shook her head in anger, and stalked away from the room. Firmly she told herself.

"Well he won't get his hands on this lady, or her heart."

Then gasped as she seemed to wander through a deathly cold fog.

"I'm sorry dear lady, I tried to avoid you." Nearly –headless Nick apologised when she spun round and realised that she had just walked through him.

"No, no, it was my fault. My mind was on other things." _'Get a grip'_ she told herself after the wave of embarrassment had passed.

"Of course dear lady. Your quest for the animagus. I hope you have convinced yourself that, on a lengthy look, it isn't in Sirius' classroom?" He asked. No hint of irony or sarcasm in his transparent face.

"Uh, no. No animagii in there. Ummm… you wouldn't mind not telling anyone that I've been looking there, would you? It's ummm… because… I don't want to alert the animagus if I'm… getting close." She finished lamely, knowing full well that both Nick and she knew why she didn't want anyone to know.

"It could be dangerous if the animagus knew what you were up to." He agreed, nodding his head, then accidentally swinging it round so it hung by the inch of mist left by his assassin. He started wandering in the opposite direction.

"Nick!" She called after him. "You haven't seen or heard an animagus around here?"

"No M'lady. I have not had that pleasure. I will inform you if I do hear of something." He turned and told her his head still dangling on his shoulder. The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

"And umm Nick?" She yelled over the bustle of students. "You wouldn't mind telling me how to get to Filch's office? He sent me a note by owl post this morning saying he might know something."

"It would be an honour for me to escort you."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office softly murmuring to Fawkes the phoenix, when Dumbledore arrived.

"You wanted to speak to me Sirius?" Dumbledore sat at his desk and offered a lemon drop to his guest.

"Yes, I did." He waved away the sweets. "Last night I was wandering the grounds when Filch saw me. I'm not sure how much he saw, but he's arranged to meet Miss Carver."

"Ah." Dumbledore popped a sweet into his mouth and began to suck at it. "I take it you were… different to how I see you now."

"Yes." He confirmed what Dumbledore had guessed. He was in his animagus state. They both knew that the walls had ears, and so they never mentioned anything about this.

"Ah." He leaned back in his chair. "You do know that she is here to arrest the animagus, who is here to kill Harry."

"KILL HARRY?" Sirius leapt from his chair. "WHAT?"

"Yes." Dumbledore motioned him to sit back down. "The Ministry of Magic believe that the unregistered animagus works for Voldemort, and is here to kill Harry."

"This is serious." Sirius told himself, a frown appearing on his face. "What happens when she catches this animagus."

"He… or she will go to Azkaban."

Fear flooded Sirius. He had been to Azkaban and had no plans to go back. Ever. Dumbledore noted Sirius' panic, and was glad. He had thought up till now that he was hiding his fears and not letting go.

He continued speaking.

"Miss Carver will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pursue some leads. Perhaps she might need a guide?"

Sirius, having been drawn out of his terror-induced trance, agreed.

"I have no classes tomorrow, perhaps I could take her?"

Dumbledore smiled and relaxed in his chair. There was something going on between those two, and he was happy to encourage it.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Sirius turned to leave. "Sirius? Do Lunar and Andromeda still work at the Ministry? Perhaps they could get some information about our new visitor. I know I would like to know more." Dumbledore was more than gratified to see the sparkle of interest in his new professor's eyes.

"Yes, yes they do. I'll send an owl right away."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Filch's office was a dark place, full of assorted confiscated possessions. For a moment Pat swore she could see a yoyo that he had confiscated from her years ago. Filch was sat at his table, full of folders, but she could only see the label on one, the largest one. 

Fred & George

She smiled, she had already met these two at the last Ministry of Magic dinner social. They had put spiders in sandwiches, charmed the punch bowl so it slid away from you when you wanted a drink, and had kept tying people's shoelaces together whilst they were dancing! She watched Filch go to his extensive filing cabinet and retrieve a folder.

Animals on the Grounds

"I believe this is what you are after." He sneered. He obviously didn't like the fact that an Auror was snooping around his school, but Pat didn't mind. It wasn't like Filch could do anything to her.

"Thankyou. May I take this away?" He curtly nodded his consent. "And may I ask you if you've seen anything suspicious?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and looked around as if there was another person in the room.

"Last night, one viciously attacked Mrs Norris. She was doing her patrol around the school when it pounced on her without provocation. She could have been killed" He said, pointing to the cat in the corner sipping at double cream. Looking at the cat Pat couldn't believe that it was entirely innocent in the matter, but she kept quiet.

"Tell me, did you see this attack?" After asking this question Filch shifted nervously in his seat.

"No, but I saw her attacker when it chased her around the school."

_'This is more useful.'_ She thought, and dug into her pockets to get her notebook and pencil.

"Tell me, what did it look like? Did it have any distinguishable traits?"

Filch moved closer to her and dropped his voice. She resisted the impulse to back away from the foul breath and yellowing eyes and faced the man.

"It was a big evil thing, it had eyes like the devil. Obviously it's in league with He-who-must-not-be-named. You can tell, it's the eyes."

"Yes?" She said getting impatient. "And what kind of animal was it?"

"It was a big black dog."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"I thought there was something strange about that dog! Blacky indeed!" she muttered to herself on her way to Dumbledore's office. She stopped suddenly when she saw Neville, backing away from her.

"What?" she growled at him. He went white and nearly fell over one of the floorboards that kept coming loose just as students walked over.

"You… you're talking to nobody."

She looked around and saw that all the students she had passed were silent, dumfounded by the Auror savagely talking to herself.  She shook her head again. '_What am I doing. I'm one of the calmest people on the force?'_ She thought to herself. Then she heard the answer.

"The 2nd bell has rung, shouldn't you all be in class?" The students scattered thankful that someone was there protecting them as they turned their backs on the crazy Auror. 

"Sirius!" She snarled, and suddenly it all made sense. _He_ was the one who riled her. _He_ was the one who made her mad. She wasn't like this until she met him.

"Yes, Patricia?" he smiled sweetly, Making his voice as soothing as possible.

"That's not my name." She growled. "and you will never know what it is. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" 

He looked confused.

"Your name's not Patricia?"

She started towards him.

"Oohhhh, I don't see why I'm attracted to you ! You're an insufferable, unbearable, dreadful….."

She trailed off recognizing what she had admitted. He walked towards her. 

"You're attracted to me?" He saw the flare of panic in her eyes as they shifted about looking for a route of escape. "You should have said before. I could have done something about it."

"Really?" She laughed a hollow laugh, backing up until she was against a wall that hadn't been there before. "I didn't realise you were the potions master here."

He laughed.

"I had a different remedy in mind, one more….. hands on, if you'll forgive the pun."

His lips swooped down and claimed hers. She had no time to struggle, no time to utter the curse she usually used on unwanted admirers._ 'Is he unwanted though?'_ a voice in her head argued. Then there were no thoughts, nothing just a sweet passionate kiss that seemed to lift them from the floor. She tried to push him away but all her defiant hands could do was run down the length of his torso. The pressure of his lips deepened and her heart quickened at the sensation. She tasted a faint trace of mint. 

"Sirius. As soon as you've finished I would appreciate a word with you about your next class." Professor McGonagall whisked round the corridor, her footsteps clattering on the hardwood floor.

He reluctantly let her go. She straightened her clothes, and picked up her notebook, the one she had dropped when she lost control of her fingers. He stood looking at her for a few minutes, but she couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't face the fact that to him that would have been fun, and to her it was developing into much more. 

"I'll see you at dinner." He half whispered, when after an stretch he left. 

_'No you won't.'_ Thought Pat_. 'I can't keep up with you.'_

She went into the nearest girls' bathroom, to tidy her hair and compose herself before her meeting with Dumbledore. Her clasp was missing. Her favourite, the ruby red butterfly that she had bought for herself when she first got into the Ministry. She would have to look for that, but now she was late for her meeting.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"There's something you're not telling me Professor."

Dumbledore shifted in his seat and put a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Carver." 

She met his eyes with hers. "Why were you disturbed when the dog interrupted us yesterday?"

"I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore had never been the greatest liar in the world.

"Okay, fine. If there's a dog on campus it must have an owner, right? So who owns Blacky?"

Dumbledore sucked his lemon drop pensively. You could see the cogs working in his mind.

"Well I suppose it won't hurt anyone. The dog belongs to Sirius Black."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

 A/N 

Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! When I started writing this I wasn't sure if I was going to post it or not. Luckily Squizz (as of Martha and Squirrel fame!) convinced me.

Thankyou esp to:

S'angel, Siriuslyinlove (love the name by the way!), Mrs Grim and Gargoyle Girl.

I'll try to answer some of your questions in the story, and live up to your expectations!

Mrs Grim – Sirius' past will become clearer later. Currently I have no idea how he was acquitted of his crimes. My fingers do the typing and my brain just sleeps!!

Of course I can't forget Martha and Squirrel, my two biggest fans who are the best people in the world.

(I have to write that. They know where I live! Help Me!!)

Must go… Martha is hammering on the door with a shotgun, and Squirrel is scratching her nuts!

Love to you all.


	3. The File

(Don't own anything except my imagination!) Chapter 3 

****

**The File.**

****

_'That kiss blew my socks off!'_ thought Sirius as he headed towards the owlry. _'Can't do too much more of those or I might have to go to Madam Pomfrey!' _He whistled as he jumped the stairs two at a time.  He had just been to see Professor McGonagall, and although she didn't mention what she had seen, he could tell she disapproved. 

"Speedy!" he called his owl to his side. Speedy by name and nature, according to Ron who had named him. "Take this to Lunar or Andromeda." He re-read the note, and hoped that they would forgive the scrawled handwriting.

Dear Lunar and Andromeda,                                                                      

I hope you are all well. Sorry for not writing sooner.

There is an Auror here from the Ministry, and I was

wondering if you could tell me about her. Her name 

is Pat Carver. Give my love to all the family.

Missing you my sisters.

Sirius.

He attached the note to Speedy's leg and hoped that their response would be as quick as the owl that carried it. He waved at Professor Flitwick who had come to send a letter, then left. Heading back down the stairs, he heard the dinner bell, and grinned in anticipation.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

She approached the Banquet hall with a mixture of excitement, embarrassment and disgust. Excited at the prospect of seeing Sirius, embarrassment because she practically threw herself at him, and disgust at herself for feeling the two other emotions. _'I have to avoid him.'_ She told herself, and repeating this like a mantra she entered the hall. Her eyes were inexplicably drawn to Sirius, who was sat at the head table next to Dumbledore…. and an empty seat. As if there was some psychological link between them, Sirius looked up. _'Damn the man!'_ she thought to herself, as he patted the chair next to him.

Scanning the room she saw another empty seat at the head table and, purposefully headed toward it, trying (and failing) to prevent eye contact with Sirius. It was only when she sat down that she realised why this chair was empty. Turning to the left she encountered Sybill Trelawney.

"Someone will die tonight." She confided in Pat. "Mars has told me."

"Great!" Pat replied enthusiastically, hoping that it might be Sirius or herself. Turning to the right her heart sunk even more.

"10 points from Hufflepuff! I saw that Mary!"

Pat smiled at Snape, deciding to go for the better of two evils.

"So… you know why I'm here?" She asked brightly. He looked down his long nose at her and sneered.

"I know everything that goes on here." 

_'God I hope not.'_ Pat thought risking a glance in Sirius' direction. He was still looking at her! The cheek of it!

"So could you give me any information about an unregistered animagus?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He pushed his plate away from him and abruptly stood up. Stalking from the room he had just enough time to remove a further 10 points from Gryffindor "I saw that Potter!" and Pat was alone.

"I saved you a seat!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"What?" she looked up at him, and he felt something tug at his gut.

"I said "I saved you a seat over there." You mustn't have seen me." He said, knowing that she was avoiding him, but something in him couldn't keep away. 

"Yeah, that must have been it." She avoided his eyes.

He smiled at Trelawney. "Give my love to Uranus!" 

Sitting down in Snape's empty seat, Pat gaped at him.

"Did anyone invite you to sit here?"

"Nooo… I can go if you want me to." He smiled benignly. _'Come on Pat. Don't give up the fight!'_ He thought. She sniffed.

"You can stay if you want to, it's a free country." 

He moved his chair closer to her so he was inches away from her face, and settled there. He watched her shuffle around, trying to find a way to get away from him without moving her chair.

"Sooo… do you have any leads yet?"_ 'Talking about work rather than … well, should make her more comfortable in my _presence.' He thought.

She looked him square in the eye. He was sure they changed colour every time he saw her. Hazel with flecks of honey when she was calm. Chocolate brown with flecks of baileys after he had kissed her, 

or ….

"… Are you listening to me at all?" This time her eyes had turned a dark brown colour with flecks of fudge. These were her angry eyes.

"Do you know that you eye colour changes with…?" He decided to rethink this conversation. "You were talking about an animagus?"

"No, I was talking about your dog Blacky." She said bluntly, ignoring his first few words.

He could feel the heat spreading around his neck and up onto his cheeks as he remembered her soft touch, her fingers running through his fur. He had wanted to fervently kiss her then, and he felt the urge again now.

"Blacky?" His voice cracked like a hormone filled teenager! What was happening to him?

"Yes, your dog Blacky. Not exactly an original name is it _Sirius Black_." She raised one eyebrow sardonically.

"Oh! Blacky! Yes he's mine."

He hated lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth – could he?

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius couldn't concentrate. He had been attempting to mark the same paper for half an hour now. Every time he tried to read it the lines became blurry, and all he could see was her face. He couldn't believe his reactions to her. It wasn't like he hadn't been attracted to anyone before her. There was a time, in his youth, when he got any girl that he wanted. Lunar and Andromeda had schooled him in the art of girls since he was old enough to join their sleepovers. He would read women's magazines to his sisters while they painted their nails.

Usually he would romance the girl, flowers, chocolates, cards, poetry, he did it all. He didn't remember backing them up against a wall, and kissing them like randy teenager. Or for that matter using his animagii powers to get cheap thrills. He gave up on the marking; it wasn't due back for a couple of weeks anyway. Crossing the room he wondered what she was doing, and looked at the clock. 2am. She was probably asleep.

"Dreaming of Knights on White Chargers, not a History Professor with a tortured past." 

He looked in the mirror hung on the wall. "Haven't changed that much, have I?" he asked his reflection. He saw the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. The wrinkles of anxiety that weren't there when he smiled.

"I shut my eyes and see them." He whispered to his mirror like a child's confession. The reflection understood, but could offer no ideas, no comfort from the Dementors.

He sat on the bed looking out of the window. It must be the exhaustion that makes her affect me. It couldn't be her. She wasn't any different to any other woman he had admired.

"Pat." He sighed.

He looked at the mirror again, his eyes glazed over and for a minute he saw her, the soft red hair glinting in the candlelight. A far cry from the woman in the business like suit, her hair was free, long and flowing and she was wearing a loose cotton robe. 

She smiled at him. His vision blurred.

It must be her, could this be…? 

"No, it can't be."

Sleep.

Sirius woke up. He didn't care that his clothes were crumpled and wrinkly, or that his neck ached from the position he slept in. All he cared about was the fact that he slept – without dreams, without disruptions, for the first time since he left Azkaban. 

It was Pat who had unknowingly helped him.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat woke up. She had had a dreadful night, unable to get to sleep. The last time she looked at the clock it was 2am. The lack of sleep was caused by her irrepressible thoughts, dominated with a kiss. 

"Urrrgghh!" She buried her head under her pillows. "If I don't see him today, I won't be disappointed…. And if I do see him today, I won't stare at him." She promised herself.

She looked over at her desk that had her notebook on it. The mirror that hung above the desk was covered in little notes.

"Is Sirius Black the animagus I'm looking for?" she murmured to herself. "Or is he just intruding on my thoughts too much?"

She threw off the bed sheets got out of bed, and stretched. Her dark blue pyjamas clinging to her every movement. She decided to take a shower. Humming to herself she crossed the room, and picked up her bag full of Lavender Valley smellies (her favourite).

Today she would go to Hogsmeade to ask the residents what they had seen.

"Which means I won't be in Hogwarts to see Sirius!" She chuckled. "And if I should happen to go into Honeydukes and get some butterscotch, then the day will be a complete pleasure!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

He was waiting for her.

Pat had just left the breakfast table. Neatly avoiding Sirius she had theorised with the Grey Lady at the Ravenclaw table, something she had often done as a student. She wandered back to her room to get her bag, and on her return to the main doors she saw Sirius.

"Hi!" He said casually. "Dumbledore asked me to accompany you around Hogsmeade. Ready to go?"

Pat wasn't sure if she should jump for joy, or cry. A whole day alone - with Sirius.

"Well… if Dumbledore thinks I need a babysitter, than I suppose I could tolerate you."

She walked out of the main door.

_'You won't be getting me easily Sirius.'_ She thought. _'One kiss does not mean I am yours.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

They arrived in Hogsmeade just as the shops started to open. Pat shivered, the black trousers, lilac shirt, and black jacket that she was wearing was smart, but not too warm. 

"It's quite cold out here. Shall we go into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer? Or would you like me to warm you up another way?" Sirius suggested smoothly.

_'Just like him to notice a sign of weakness and use it to his advantage!'_ She thought, but agreed anyway.

"Whichever you think would be better." She asked, and looked up meaningfully at him through her eyelashes. _'Two can play at the flirting game.'_

"The butterbeer sounds good though." She spoke before he had a chance to reply. "Are you buying?"

He smiled suggestively at her statement, and leaned towards her. His mouth was a few inches from hers when he whispered.

"I always splash out on a pretty lady. The question is how are you going to pay me back?"

She smiled at him, and moved closer, whispering in his ear.

"No. I'm going to make _you_ pay."

Before she had a chance to withdraw from the intimacy he captured her arm.

"Lets go."

They walked arm-in-arm into the pub.

"Two butterbeers, and a quick chat please Madame Rosmerta." He called to the woman behind the bar. "This is Miss Carver, an Auror." He announced to the customers in the bar, all of who were fighting to control their curiosity of the young woman who had appeared to catch Sirius Black's attention.

"She's here about the animagus you've all seen around, and is very interested in all of your stories."

He dragged her to a table in the corner of the bar and pushed her into the seat. She could have sworn there was a roguish twinkle in his eyes.

"You stay here and conduct your investigations. I'll be back in a while. I have a few errands to run."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times _'I look like a fish!'_ she thought.

"Umm…." She started, but was cut off as he swiftly kissed her on the lips.

"Just checking." She thought she heard him murmur. "See you later!" He called to everyone as he walked from the bar. Reaching the door he winked a slow intimate wink at her and was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Two and a half hours?" She growled at him when he eventually returned. "What "errand" took you two and a half hours?"

He grinned sheepishly. 

"You mean you didn't get any information about the case?"

She could have killed him. Killed him, and buried the body in Professor Sprouts greenhouse. Or even better, find a carnivorous plant and then there'd be no evidence.

"I have information! Plenty of information! I heard about a ginger tom cat that digs up that guy's…" She motioned to a lanky man in the corner. "... azaleas every year. A fish that can speak to that woman." A woman with bright orange frizzy hair waved at Pat who pointed at her. "A horse that must be Elvis, when everyone knows that Elvis is in the Maldives looking after Dragons. And finally – my personal favourite. A monkey wearing a pink bowler hat, and a lime green waistcoat that only seems to appear to that one guy!" The finger that had been stabbing the air came to rest on an old man, collapsed unconscious on a table full of empty glasses, bubbles coming out of his mouth at every hiccup. "Which I find surprising don't you?" She said sarcasm oozing out of every pore.

"Okay, okay. I surrender!" Sirius put his hands in the air. "But before you condemn me to a life of torture, perhaps I have something that will change your mind?"

She scowled at him. "I doubt it."

He smiled and threw a rectangular blue box, with lilac ribbon on the table. 

"A present for the lady. You told me I'd pay – and here it is."

She looked at the package suspiciously. No man had ever bought her a present before. Her anger faded, and she hesitantly reached for the gift and put it in her bag.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked, astonished that she hadn't already done so.

"No." She smiled. "I want to save the surprise for later."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

She placed the gift gently on her desk, fingering the wrapping with care. Large writing on her desk caught the corner of her eye. It was Filch's file, Animals on the Grounds. 

"Well, it might be useful!" She told herself.

Opening the folder she flicked through the papers restlessly, until she came across some photos.

 The blood drained from her face, she gasped and dropped the papers as if they had burnt her fingers.

The pictures on the floor showed a moving image of a figure near the lake turning from man into dog. 

It was Sirius.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N

Sorry guys, but I just can't help ending chapters on a cliffhanger! I just can't help it! I guess I'm trying to do a kind of  "Who shot JR?" and turning it into a "Who shot Harry Potter! (And who's that kissing in the background?)" !!!

Thanks to everyone (Again) for their lovely reviews. It makes writing this seem more worthwhile.

It is great especially when you ask questions & I will try to answer them so, here goes!

Siriuslyinlove: Your welcome. Thanks for reading another chapter! If you keep reading then I promise to keep writing (no matter how many essays I have due in! (That's 2 and counting at the moment!)

All Mighty Terrestrial: I'm not sure if Dumbledore is clever or not either! (Great start to this answering questions lark!) Pat would have probably been told that Blacky belonged to Sirius anyway, maybe even by Snape! So I suppose if he hadn't told Pat she would have been pissed off with him as well as Sirius! So (being a typical male!) he chose to tell her himself!

Starlight: Thanks for writing. I read your story when my sister – Squirrel (That's the one who scratches her nuts of "Martha and Squirrel" fame) was trying to get me to write something! Thanks V. much for continuing the story! It's great to hear what Snape and Meg are up to! (P.S. I know they aren't real. Please don't think I'm some sort of nutter!)

Mrs Grim: I couldn't agree more about the tall, dark and handsome part! I will try to write something to include Peter. He is – of course – vital to Sirius' past. As far as I know Filch was at Hogwarts when the Marauders were. (This might explain the sullen face! In fact whenever I read about Filch I can't help but think of one of my teachers from my old school! – He was a dour git as well!)

(P.S. Sorry about the Uranus joke! There is not going to be a prequel where Sirius and Sybill are doing it doggie style! My fingers put it in when I wasn't looking and then my sister convinced me to keep it in there! (Not at all unlike the sentence I just wrote about the prequel!))


	4. The Decision

(Don't own anything. (Not even a brain!))

**Chapter 4**

****

**The Decision.**

****

When Sybill Trelawney declared that today was a bad day to teach students (according to her predictive powers), her students declared her the best professor in the world!

Sirius decided to spend the morning with Harry. They went out to Hagrid's hut and found him unpacking a new batch of pixies.

"Stay well back Harry, they can nip you badly." Hagrid warned.

Sirius looked questioningly at the little people, screeching up at him.

"Umm… Hagrid? What are these for?" He asked.

Harry was busy. One of the beasts had got loose of Hagrid's make shift cage and had jumped on Harry, firmly attaching itself to his nose.

"Why, they're for the first years to play with!" Hagrid beamed at Sirius. "I thought it might be nice to give them away as pets! It could be their 1st year project. Looking after a pixie! I wish someone had thought of that when I was at school!"

Sirius looked dubiously at Hagrid.

"Aren't these treated as pests?" He asked.

"PESTS!" Hagrid almost blew the roof off his hut with the roar. "They aren't pests! They're just playful! Aren't you my beauties?" He cooed at the now half empty cage.

Harry hit Sirius hard on the arm. He was now covered from head to toe in the fiends. 

"Get these things off me!" He spoke forcefully with his jaw clamped together. You just can't tell where Pixies have been!

Quickly Sirius started brushing them off Harry, growling at the ones who dared think of biting him. Hagrid got his broom out and started sweeping them into an organised pile.

"Come on now my pretties! Playtime's over! Back to the cage!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sir,

The identity of the animagus is Sirius Black. Please advise on…

 "No, no, no. That's not good." Pat said to herself. "Okay…

Sir,

I believe I have discovered the identity of the animagus. Please send…

"Still not right." She muttered to herself. Looking at the wastebasket full of crumpled manuscripts she sighed.

Something caught her attention out of the window and, keeping in the shadow, she saw Sirius, Harry and Hagrid. 

_'What's going on now?'_ She wondered. Looking at Sirius she thought for a second he was wearing…

"Earrings?!?!" She exclaimed. "What the…?" She peered closer. "Pixies!" She cried out. He and Harry were involved in some sort of…. Pixie Hunt??

She watched them put one after the other in a sort of box. Then they stood around the box for a while. Pat could tell there was something wrong, they were making exaggerated gestures at each other. She watched fascinated as they started going around the box in circles… again, and again, each circle slightly larger than the last. 

All of a sudden Harry waved something in the air. Hagrid ran over to him and put the last Pixie in the box. She turned to look at Sirius.

Sirius was applauding Harry and laughing. Running over to him he placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and yelled so loud that Pat could hear him through the window.

"HERE'S HARRY POTTER! HE CONQUERS OVER TROLLS! HE DEFEATS EVIL WIZARDS! AND HE THRASHES PIXIES AND PUTS THEM IN A BOX!!!! THREE CHEERS FOR HARRY! HIP HIP!"

He stood there for a moment, still declaring that Harry was the ruler of all things magical. All the time Harry squirmed red-faced laughing at Sirius. Godfather and Godson laughed until they could laugh no more. Harry looked warily at Sirius, in anticipation of the right moment… "TAG!" he yelled and ran off. Sirius sat up and looked up at Pat's window. Smiling to himself he got up slowly, stood, tapped his foot a few times and then gave chase.

_'What should I do?' _she thought. 

Her attention wandered to last night where they had shared butterbeers and talked about the staff at Hogwarts. She had pretended that she wasn't an Auror, and he wasn't a suspect. In her mind they had spotted each other over a crowded room. Instinctively they had approached each other and found that they had similar tastes. Her gaze wandered over to her desk where the present still sat, wrapped beautifully in paper of the darkest blue. She walked hesitantly over to it and, using a penknife, carefully unwrapped it so she didn't rip the paper. Her face lit into a smile.

"Butterscotch!" She laughed. "How did he realise that was her favourite?"

She noticed another little box inside. Opening it she gasped. Her butterfly clip! And… what's this? 

"A ring." She whispered. It was a silver ring, polished to perfection. Two small rubies created the wings of a small butterfly with a small sapphire as the head. She sat on the bed stunned at the generosity and faultlessness of his gift.

She had decided what the letter was going to say. She could do no more. Sitting at her desk, she wrote ferociously.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius met Pat as she came out of her room later on that day. He noticed something different in her. Walking up to her to say hi…

He was flabbergasted when she kissed him. 

It started softly. She put hardly any pressure against his lips; it was as if she was made of air. Then she deepened the kiss, sucking gently against his lower lip, and... He could smell the lavender in her hair, and taste the butterscotch on her lips. His arms, which at first hung loosely at his side started to comprehend what was happening and wrapped themselves around her waist. His hands gently stroked the length of her back… and down. He cupped her buttocks, and in one fluid movement lifted her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She moaned long and slowly. His eyes fluttered open and for an instant he thought… No… Yes! He kicked open her door, and walked in, avoiding the shocked faces of Neville, Ron, Hermione, and (A/N oh yes readers!) Harry. He backed up against the door hearing the soft click as it shut.

_'What am I doing?' _He thought.

He broke off the kiss tenderly. Looking into her confused eyes he whispered. 

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

She smiled patiently.

"It was a Thankyou." She motioned to her desk and the opened box.

He grinned seductively.

"If that's what I get for a small bag of butterscotch, how would you thank me for a big box?" He crooked his eyebrow.

She smiled.

"That's for me to know…." She paused.

"And me to find out??" He asked inquisitively.

She laughed and opened the door, motioning for him to go out.

"We'll see! We'll see!"

He began walking out of her room. 

"Oh! Hang on a moment!" She said, and ran to her desk. Pat handed him an envelope. "My owl hasn't arrived yet. Would you mind sending yours for me?"

"Anything for you Pat." He winked at her. "But you'd better save the thankyou for a rainy day!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

 The shadow watched the scene.

"Mehtweiv off!" they commanded to the bowl. It was an intricate piece. It was gold with banded chains of jewels weaving around it. The silhouette closed the box it was contained in.

So the Auror likes Sirius does she? 

"Well I'll put a stop to that."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

He was walking on air! He was floating higher than Harry in Quidditch! 

"Damn!" Sirius had forgotten all about the audience he had seen during the kiss. He set off towards the Gryffindor common room. Approaching the Fat Lady he was surprised to see Harry talking to Dumbledore, and even more shocked when he saw that Harry had a large bruise on his forehead.

"Shhhh!"

Dumbledore turned around and saw Sirius. "Both of you had better come with me."

They reached Dumbledore's office and he offered his usual round of sweets. 

"Now, Harry. Tell Sirius what you just told me."

Harry shifted his eyes to the ground. He shuffled his feet, and reluctantly said.

"I saw you and the Auror. I think she's got some sort of spell over you. We've looked up possible spells. Here's a list."

Sirius looked over the page of charms, spells and curses. He looked at Dumbledore who raised his eyebrows at him enquiringly. Sirius sighed.

"Harry, I'm not under a spell. I'll be the first to admit that she does have a certain… effect on me." Harry looked at Dumbledore in panic. 

"But it is controllable." He added quickly. "It is nothing for you to worry about."

"Didn't look like you were controlling yourself when I saw you!" Harry cried out.

Sirius turned to him.

"Harry…."

Dumbledore motioned for them both to sit down.

"What happened to your head Harry?" Sirius pounced on the silence to ask.

"My broomstick, I ummm… crashed it. Nothing to worry about." Harry looked shifty.

"What do you mean, nothing to worry about?" He looked between Dumbledore and Harry. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Apparently the broomstick had some sort of enchantment on it." Dumbledore explained. "As soon as Harry flew it… well the broomstick tried to take him outside the grounds." 

"WHAT?!?!" Sirius yelled. "Where was it going to?"

"We don't know. Harry managed to get it close enough to the ground so that he could jump, we haven't seen it since."

Sirius sat down, grimaced, stood again, took out the crumpled envelope Pat had given him and sat again. 

"What's that?" Harry pounced on the letter.

"Oh, just something Pat gave me to send by owl."

"So, she's making you send her evidence to the ministry is she?" Harry cried.

He turned the envelope around showing Sirius who it was being mailed to.

The Ministry of Magic.

From Miss p. Carver, Auror.

"Harry… give that to me." Sirius asked.

Harry started tearing at the envelope.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. Ron had come to get her, and was walking in front of her when they entered.

"Harry! Whatever that contains it is not for our eyes to see!"

"But if it contained something about you! I couldn't let you go to Azkaban again."

Sirius was stood facing Dumbledore's desk, Harry was stood behind Dumbledore's chair holding…

"My letter?" She asked. Ron coughed.

"I… ummm… got her for you." And made a hasty exit.

Pat walked further into the room and calmly sat on the chair.

"You don't trust me, do you Harry?" She asked. "Well it's in your hands now, do what you will."

Harry edged closer to Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Ahhh." Pat said. "You aim to burn it do you?"

Harry turned to her.

"The thing is Harry. If you do burn the letter I intend to write it again, and send it myself."

Harry looked upset. He was nearing tears.

"You'll take him away! You'll take him to Azkaban!"

"Harry." She softened her voice. "Why would I give a letter containing anything about Sirius _to _Sirius?"

"I had thought that you would already have read it, Sirius. That proves me wrong." She turned to Harry. "Go right ahead. Open it."

He opened it and read the contents, then gave the letter back to Sirius.

"I still don't trust you!" he said contemptuously, and walked out of the room.

Sirius read the letter.

Sir,

I have a few suspects but no evidence concerning the animagus case. It may be that I will have to stay on longer than anticipated. Not only to look for the animagus, but also to look after Harry Potter. Please send to me some items…

Sirius didn't need to read on.

"You have no evidence?" He asked quietly.

"No." She stood up. "I've checked these over and as far as I'm concerned they're fake." She threw pieces of paper into his lap. He looked at the pictures Filch had given her.

"As you are Harry's Godfather I'm going to need your help and cooperation. You might want to tell me some things about your past…" Sirius stiffened. "…but for now…would you mail a letter for me?"

A/N

Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far.

Mrs Grim, Siriuslyinlove, and Martha and Squirrel Thanks for continuing to read the story.

Jest017 and kbear, welcome to my world and thanks for reviewing.

Kbear, Krusty is a shortened baby version of my name that (unfortunately) stuck!!

Love to you all.

Krusty.


	5. Memories

(Usual disclaimer!)

**Chapter 5**

****

**Memories.**

Sirius was back in his bedroom after the meeting with Pat. He was looking at the pictures she had thrown at him. The ones that showed him changing into a dog.

"There's no way these could be fake, and she knows that." He muttered to himself. "What's she doing?"

He heard a faint knock at his door, and went to answer it. Pat stood there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, propelling her into the room.

"I… ummm…" She was flustered.

_'There must be something wrong. She usually doesn't act like this.' _He thought.

"What... what is it??" He asked and steered her on to the bed.

"You... ummm..." She gestured to his lack of undress. He was thrilled that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, and resisting the impulse to strut around the room he went to a drawer pulled out an old T-shirt and pulled it on.

She coughed, went red and avoided his gaze.

"What?" He'd covered up enough hadn't he? Then he noticed the T-shirt slogan in the mirror.

('Hello Gorgeous. Kiss Me Slow and Sexily.')

Knowing that it flustered her he kept it on.

"It's the only clean one I've got!" He shrugged.

"I wanted to explain to you about…." She gesticulated to the pictures. "You should really destroy those. The wrong people could think that they were real."

"I wanted to tell you about my gift. In my…"

"No!" She interrupted him. "If I even thought that those were true, you would be placed into custody." Her eyes flashed a warning. "Tell me when we've cracked this case."

She knew what he was, he was sure of it. Why was she helping him?

He leaned closer to her.

"I take it I'm off the suspects list." She nodded her assent. "Why?" He whispered.

"The animagus I'm after is working for Voldemort. Whoever they are, they are after Harry. I've seen you with him. I don't believe that you could kill him. Plus…" She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "…There Is No Evidence." She said slowly and firmly.

He grinned.

"Okay, okay! I get the picture." He leaned in a bit closer. "Could you tell me something?"

She looked up at him. "I won't know until you ask."

"What makes you think someone is after Harry?"

"Just the fact that people have seen an animagus." She declared.

"So…." She kissed him again. _'I'm beginning to get used to this.'_

She ended the kiss and glared at him. He frowned back. _'What's the matter?' _He thought.

She tapped at her notebook. He read it.

Ministry Spy on Campus.

Can't be sure who spy or animagus is.

He nodded, picked up the pictures he had and threw them in the fire he had. She silently handed him the note sheet, which he tossed in, and watched it burn.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

She watched him look into the fire. His handsome face lit by the flame's warm glow. The light showed his face as she had never seen it before. He looked troubled, not at all like the laughing man she had seen with Harry earlier.

"Want to tell me about it?" She broke the silence.

He looked at her, puzzled by her statement.

"Azkaban." She said quietly. Grasping him by the hands she pulled him on to the bed next to her.

His face contorted at the mention of the name. After a couple of moments he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" He questioned her.

"Yes." She faced him silently, still holding onto his hands in a noiseless gesture of support.

He sighed turned his face so she could only see his profile, and looked into the fire.

"It was like nothing I've seen before, and wild horses couldn't drag me back." There was silence for a few moments while he collected his thoughts.

"The Dementors feed on good emotions, they suck them away from you. At the beginning, to keep yourself sane, you think of nothing but good memories. They attract the Dementors. When they have drained you of all the things that keep you sane, memories of family and friends, thinking of outside, escape…" She stiffened at the thought of escape. "… Yes, the thought of escape keeps you sane, the only thing you can hold onto are the bad feelings. Guilt, jealousy, revenge. These are the things that make you insane. I was different from everyone else there. I was partly guilty, and partly innocent. I kept myself sane by thinking of James and Lily. Partly torturous and partly happy thoughts, the dementors didn't know what to do. They began to ignore me, and I started planning my escape. I used to hide behind newly convicted people. They were like fresh produce to the dementors. You see there was no need for cells, no need for solitary confinement. The punishment goes on inside of your head. You can do nothing to escape the cold, harsh reality of the fact that you are there, and there is nothing you can do about it. The despair is the last thing you feel, the hopelessness is the thing that kills you."

His voice faded away, he had finished talking. She could feel his protective inner armour slotting into place getting ready for the rejection he thought was coming. She let go of his hands. His shoulders slumped. 

"How did you get released?" She asked timidly.

He laughed, a bitter laugh.

"The Ministry had to look for Peter Pettigrew. They didn't believe Remus or Harry, but Dumbledore did, and he had power over Cornelius Fudge. Eventually they caught up with him, and when they did he was more than willing to talk. Voldemort wasn't happy with Pettigrew because he had plenty of chances to kill Harry, but didn't. Thank god for Mad-eye Moody, huh? He was the Auror who found Peter."

She took his chin in one hand and moved his head to face her. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him. They lay down on the bed, her arms still enclosing his body. 

"Shhhh, Shhhh." She whispered gently to him as she rocked him slowly. He fell asleep in exhaustion.

Pat smiled sadly. _'How could they do that to an innocent man?'_ She thought. _'You have no need to fear from me, Sirius. I think I ….'_ They slept together. Wrapped in each other's arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"This is not good!" The shadow yelled at the bowl. Inside the basin you could see Pat and Sirius, sleeping soundly. "The Auror is one of the best! She wouldn't do anything like this! Her files suggested there'd be no problem!" They growled. "She has the pictures! She knows he is an animagus! Why hasn't she arrested him?"

The silhouette walked around the table.

"It is interesting that there is a ministry spy here though. I will have to look into that." It looked into the bowl and stroked Sirius' face "I will keep an eye on you. Voldemort only wants Harry dead, but if you get too close to the truth I will have to do something about you as well."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

He woke up and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. This is the third night in a row that she had helped him sleep. 

_'Usually women prevent me from sleeping!' _He grinned wryly. He looked down at her still in the suit she had worn yesterday. Her hair had come out of her ponytail, and covered the pillow, and some of her face. Her eyes had small dark rings around them where her make up had smudged.

_'I have told her all of my secrets and still she stays with me.'_ He smiled and pushed some of the long red hair out of her face. He pulled a face and groaned. _'I will have to talk to Harry.'_ He thought. _'This can't go on. He has to trust her like I do.'_

He looked into her sleeping face, and watched her expression change into one of slight annoyance as he extracted his arm from underneath her. Her eyes fluttered for a second and he paused. 

_'I don't want to wake her.' _He frowned, never before had he shared a bed with a woman, and just slept. There was a kind of intimacy he had never experienced before in waking up and finding her there. 

_'I trust her implicitly, but does she trust me? I influence her in a way she has never been before, but does she trust me?'_

Climbing from the bed he started to shave. __

_'She trusted me enough to tell me about the spy.'_ Staff members and students flashed through his head. None of them seemed – well like a spy. 

He wondered when his sisters would come through with the file on her. Not that he wanted to check up on her. Just that he was sure she had been hurt in the past. He could help her like she had helped him. 

_'Maybe I could ask them to look into this.' _He wondered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement coming from the bed. Pat stretched and groaned. She opened her eyes, looked at the bed and sighed.

"Morning!" Sirius smiled.

She looked up at him in shock. He could have sworn for a moment he saw pleasure in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a smile.

"Want to help me try to sneak back into my room?" She asked.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

 A/N

Okay, usual thanks.

Mrs Grim and Siriuslyinlove thanks for continuing to read the story. 

Mrs Grim, you're right. I couldn't send Sirius to Azkaban. He is way too nice for that!

Siriuslyinlove, I can't reveal the shadow yet. It's the only suspense I have in this story!!

Rugi and Gwena and Blondie in Disguise. Thanks for reading for the first time! Please continue to read and review! (I appreciate it!!)

And "All" as you requested, here is the next chapter!!

Love to you all.

Krusty.

xxx.


	6. Getting To Know You

Chapter 6 

****

**Getting To Know You.**

****

Sirius was sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sat back in his chair sucking on a Lemon Drop a calm façade replaced occasionally by a look of complete mischief when he remembered what Harry and Professor McGonagall had told him what they had seen.

"I don't know what's upsetting you. You obviously like each other."

"I don't understand what's happening! Pat intrigues me, she excites me, and she makes me flustered. I don't know anything about her."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second. "If all you are worried about is the fact that you don't know anything about her then change that! _Get_ to know her!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Miss Carver! Miss Carver! I need to talk to you!" Sirius spotted her while roaming the corridors after teaching a particularly boisterous class who founded the Ministry of Magic. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes Mr Black?" Her eyes twinkled at his use of her formal name rather than Pat.

"Miss Carver. I was wondering if you would give me a moment of your time. If you could come to my classroom for a moment."

"Of course Professor."

They began walking to his history classroom in silence, looking up at each other through lowered eyelids like shy children. They reached his classroom and he wheeled her in, his hand on the small of her back. He felt her shiver at her touch and the faint ghost of a smile crossed his face, it momentarily stopped his fear, but it soon returned. The gnawing anxiety in his stomach reached maximum and he tried to stop it from reaching his face.

_'You are just asking the girl out on a date, not about to propose marriage!'_ He told himself crossly.

He cleared his throat and motioned her to sit down.

"Ummm… Pat."

"Yes… Sirius." She mimicked him.

"I… ummm…" He trailed off. For the first time in his life he was unable to speak to a woman. He gesticulated at his inability to speak. _'Damn! It had to happen when I was talking to her.'_

He croaked. "I… I… ummm… I'm asking you… to… eat dinner with… me. Tonight?"

She sunk into a chair and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What? Don't you like me?" Sirius asked, horrified with the thought that she might not want him.

"Yes, of course I do." She answered.

"Then why…?" He asked, pleased at the thought of her liking him, but still worried that she hadn't answered his question.

"I thought you were going to say we should stop seeing each other, what with Harry and everything."

"No! Of course I wouldn't." Sirius exclaimed. "I love Harry. He's my Godson and my best-friends' son. But he doesn't control my life!" He paused. "You … still haven't answered my question. Will you eat with me tonight."

"Yes." She smiled. "I don't see why you are asking! We eat dinner together every night!"

He thought about what she had said for a little while. "You've misunderstood me, I meant alone. Will you eat dinner with me alone, in my room, tonight?"

She turned away from him in thought. The room was silent for a few moments.

_'She doesn't want to. She doesn't.' _He stilled his face into a relaxed smile preparing for the rejection that was to come.

"Isn't this the wrong way to do it?" She questioned. "Weren't you supposed to ask me on a date _before_ we slept together?" She turned and faced him. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure.

He laughed long and loud. "This relationship is going to be a completely original one. That is if you want to go out with me."

"Have I not answered that question yet?" She was teasing him! And he was enjoying himself!

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well. Okay then. What time shall I see you? And is it to be a formal occasion? Am I to dress up?"

"How about 7ish?" He crooked his eyebrow at her. "And you can come wearing a sack if you want."

She laughed. "I think I can find something to wear. I shall see you at 7."

"Good. I'm glad you agreed to go out with me. If you didn't I would have told Albus and Minerva that we had slept together. They would have made you go out with me!"

She left the room laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius had heard enough. "These accidents are not 'accidents' at all Harry."

Harry looked down at his clawed feet and hands. He had been in potions and instead of creating an antidote to a poison; he had somehow created something that turned him into a mole, just before Herbology. The claws were the only things that remained.

The day before he had fallen down the stairs and broken his wrist after feeling incredibly dizzy. He had also been to Madam Pomfrey after a couple of other incidents.

"I'll tell Miss Carver what's been happening. I take it you haven't?"

"No…" Harry started, a deep mewl coming from his throat at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Does she really have to be told?"

"Yes, Harry. She's here to protect you. Luckily Professor Sprout cancelled her lessons, if you had been there when you turned…"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

_'The house elves have surpassed themselves!"_ Thought Pat as she headed towards Sirius' room. It was nearly seven o'clock and the aroma coming from the door made her mouth water in anticipation. She had seen him earlier in the day when he had told her of Harry's accidents. There was something not right going on there. She remembered the way he had winked when he had left her, whispering "until seven" suggestively. She arrived at his door and smoothed down the pale green silk dress she had bought from some quaint little muggle shop she had seen while touring the country. Nervously she tapped on the door. Nothing happened. No one answered the door. She leaned her head in closer, hoping to hear something.

"Bloody, stupid…"

She could hear Sirius muttering from his rooms. Frowning she tried knocking again, this time a little louder. She was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable waiting outside his room. She tried the door handle. It was unlocked so she let herself in. "Sirius?" she quietly said. No answer. Only the faint muttering continued. _'This is strange!'_ She thought to herself, and shutting the door behind her she headed towards where the mumbling was coming from.

"Sirius?" She called out again, slowly heading towards the shut door. "Are you okay?"

All of a sudden the door was flung open to reveal Sirius in a plastic apron that the teachers used in potions, a pair of oven gloves and carrying a huge plate of vegetables. He stopped and grinned at her. 

"Well... you caught me! I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You're _cooking?_" She asked in disbelief.

He looked disconcerted and flushed. "Yeah. I ummm… wanted to impress you."

She smiled smugly. "All this… for me?"

"Yeah." He walked through another door and motioned for her to follow. 

Pat gasped in disbelief as Sirius placed the vegetable platter on the table and moved behind her. She moved over to the table. She ran her finger along the pristine white tablecloth that covered the mahogany table for two. The cutlery was silver and gleamed. There were two candles in the centre of the table surrounding a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne chilling in it. Her hungry stomach took in the smoked fish starter on the place mats and the range of vegetables, the boiled potatoes, and the chicken pieces poached and wrapped in a layer of bacon with small pieces of apricot as a garnish in the centre of the table. The lights in the room dimmed, and a soft glow filled the room from the fireplace. She turned around and looked at Sirius. He was leaned against the doorframe watching her. He was wearing dark blue trousers which complemented his light blue shirt. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone so she could see a few curls of black hair from his chest. She became aware that she had been staring at his chest for at least ten minutses. She looked at his face his eyes captured hers. His hair was slightly wet and tousled as if he had just washed it. She quivered in appreciation. She motioned to the table.

"You did all this… For me?" She asked dumfounded by the effort.

"Do you like it?" He asked moving towards her, his eyes widening in approval, as he took in her just-above-the-knee pale green silk dress and her hair left down in a halo around her face.

"Who wouldn't?" She asked. Her breath catching in her throat as she watched him undressing her with his eyes. He momentarily looked at her face and said.

"I'm not interested in "Who". I'm interested in you… and what you think."

She smiled slowly. "I love it."

They sat down and talked.

"My sisters taught me everything I know about girls, it may not be apparent when I'm talking to you, but I used to be a ladies-man. You seem to be the only one that I can't… use my lines on!"

"And that's a bad thing… because? I've dated handsome men before and they've used chat up lines. It never made me feel this… special, this… cherished." ……..

"My father couldn't cope with the death of my mother. He blamed himself until finally he lost it. He forgot everything except my mother and her final promise. He even forgot me."

Sirius moved his chair closer to Pat and pulled her into his arms.

"You poor, poor baby. How did you cope?"

She nestled closer to him. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided to keep me at Hogwarts. You see my mother was an ex-pupil here, she was even head girl. They knew her well and that was in my favour." ……….

They finished the meal with delight. 

"That was wonderful. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well… when I was on the run, I had to survive for a time without magic. I hid in the muggle world doing assorted minimum wage jobs. Cleaning, dealing with rubbish, that sort of thing. I had to learn how to look after myself. A little old lady found me and took me in. She taught me how to do this."

Pat looked at him roguishly. "You mean you used your well learnt chat up lines on her and she couldn't say no?"

Sirius laughed. "No, contrary to popular belief I don't chat up everything in a skirt!"

Pat yawned.

"Nice to see my company is as stimulating as ever!" Sirius said while clearing up the plates.

"Well… I've cleaned you out of all of your food, and I've told you all there is to know about me…"

"Except your real name! Is it really not Patricia?"

She ignored Sirius' interruption and carried on. "…what else is there to do except go home?"

"Not yet." He stopped her from leaving. "A while ago I asked you how you'd thank me if I gave you a big box of butterscotch." 

Pats eyes widened in a half excited state of apprehension. "You've bought me…?"

"Alas, I couldn't get a box of butterscotch in time…" He interrupted her.

"Well… you wont be getting the thank you without the present." She called out to him only half seriously as he went into the kitchen.

"So…" He came back. "I asked the house elves to do this!"

He entered the room with a large three-layered cake.

"A butterscotch cake?" She asked, captivated by the cake covered in candles. "But its not my birthday!"

"Its not a butterscotch cake either. It's a banana cake covered in butterscotch sauce. And who cares if its your birthday or not. I just want the thank you!"

She blushed. "What would you like by way of a thank you?"

"Oh, surprise me!" Sirius answered deviously, liking the way he could get under the Pat's skin and fluster her. He sat down and watched her.

"I'll have to judge how good the cake is as to how good my thank you is." Pat answered.

She cut a piece of cake off, and nibbled at it as if she was evaluating it.

"Not bad, not bad." She mumbled in a stage whisper for Sirius' benefit. "Yes, its certainly interesting, but what would the reward for it be?"

Pat could feel Sirius watching her, an intent look on his face.

"I've decided!" She said cheerfully after finally finishing the cake. She made eye contact and a frisson of heat rose in her. She shivered with the tension. "Now, to properly enjoy my thank you, you must shut your eyes."

He shut his eyes, and she drew closer to him, picking up a piece of cake on the way. 

She knelt on the floor in front of him and drew closer to his face. She could smell the tang of mint on his breath. "Open your mouth." She whispered. He obeyed, but she was the one captivated. She took a piece of cake from the plate and teased his mouth with it, letting him have a taste of the sweetness then drawing it back until finally she put the whole piece in his mouth. Screwing up what little courage she had left she kissed him. He bit her lower lip gently, which made her gasp. Using her open mouth as an invitation he tasted the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was motionless, addicted to the faint taste of cake and the power exuded by this man's kiss. She lifted her arms and pushed her hands against his chest feeling his muscular torso. As if they were mirror images of each other he did the same. She gasped with the contact. _'What's happening to me?' _The rational voice inside of her head asked. The passionate kiss seemed to last forever. Until her conscious thought intruded. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not while the Ministry still considered him a suspect. He opened his eyes as she pushed him gently away, his hands reached out into the air between them.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused by the sudden end of their encounter.

"I.. I can't do this." She said, as bewildered as he was. 

She brushed her hair with her fingers, trying to make some sense out of the confusion inside her head. 

"I.. I must go." She turned towards the door.

"Wait!" He commanded. "Wait! Was it something I…?"

She turned to him slowly, the flush of passion still on her face. "Nothing you have done has upset me. Its just.. I need time to think about what's happening here."

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked unsure of what emotions the answer would bring him.

"No chat up line has ever worked on me before. This is a first for me."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N

I know, I know, I can hear the groans from here!!

I just can't help it; the leading lady has to be innocent! It contrasts with Sirius' "Man-whorishness"!!! (Great phrase by the way!)

Thanks to Jestr017 for the compliments, and I'll try my best to make Sirius even sexier – if it's possible!

Thanks to kbear for reviewing again. I've said it before but I like cliffhangers!! Which is why there are so many unanswered questions! Sirius' sisters will be in the story soon, so watch this space!

Also thanks to Siriuslyinlove. Firstly sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. This one is much longer (I like romantic dinner scenes!). The story wouldn't be the same if I sent Sirius to Azkaban. He is way too good a character for that!! 

I'm also sorry I haven't put much in about the shadow in this chapter, I hope to include more later.

Is the shadow and the animagus the same person??? Well…

Mrs Grim, thanks for continuing to read and review! Again, Sirius is a sweetheart, and he and Pat clearly belong together. (I wish I could say Pat was based on me, but alas I can't!) I can't reveal who the shadow is!!! It would kinda ruin the ending! But don't worry. I will give you and kbear clues!!! (Hopefully!)

Will update soon. I want to know what's gonna happen!!

Love to you all.

Krusty.

Oh yeah!! P.S. Sorry for the lame title. It's from "The King and I".


	7. Green Eyes

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

Chapter 7 

****

**Green eyes.**

****

Sirius was wandering down the corridor to the great hall thinking about Pat's confession last night. She had enjoyed herself, she had told him that with her thank you. 

He got hot under the collar just thinking about the thank you. After she had left he had taken an icy cold shower, completely forgetting about the washing up he had to do. 

It hadn't helped, especially when his x-rated dreams of her and what he'd wanted to do to her, had meant that it was imperative that he take another in the morning in case he embarrassed himself in front of his first class. He looked around the great hall searching for the red-haired goddess he had seen last night. Instead he noticed another familiar woman. 

"Lunar?" Sirius was overjoyed when he saw his younger sister standing in the great hall.

"Lunar!" He called out again as he ran down the stairs. 

He enveloped her in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" He took in the pile of suitcases that his narcissistic sister had brought. _'Enough for two lifetimes!' _He thought. 

His eyes narrowed. "I thought you couldn't get any holiday this year?"

She laughed, tossing her blonde shiny hair back and forth, which reminded Sirius of the Women's magazine she had read that in. 'How to influence people with one look.'

"Of course I can get a holiday!" She said after looking at the state of the great hall's floor, wrinkling her nose and whispering "Wingardium Leviosa" at her suitcases. "What do you take me for? A workaholic?" 

Sirius, sighing at his sister's crumpled nose, picked up her bags. 

"Don't you have porters for that?" she asked looking at her fingernails as if she had chipped a nail.

"Of course madam, that would be me. Would you like a room? Or shall we give you the 5 star experience, and just lock you in the tower with a crust of stale bread?" His eyes twinkled with merriment (A/N I don't know where that word came from!).

"Oh, Sirius! You always were a big joker!" She bubbled.

_'That's what you think!'_ He walked up the stairs to one of the spare rooms used by pupil's guests, and imagined all sorts of torture devices. Sirius loved his sister dearly, but she could be a pain in the arse sometimes! 

_'Especially when it came to men!' _He decided as he passed Nearly-headless Nick, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore on the way. 

He looked at his sister flouncing down the corridor. The articles he had read to her had paid off. 'How to win friends and influence Ghosts.' Made Nick hide behind a pillar as she smiled the widest smile you have ever seen. '10 ways to make your boss notice you' made Dumbledore choke on his lemon drop as she waved saucily at him. 

_'How can she wave saucily?' _Sirius thought.

It was '50 ways to attract the man of your dreams.' That made Professor Flitwick trip over and do a double somersault before landing on his bottom painfully. He was running away from Lunar playing with her hair and winking at him. 

_'Can she not give it a REST?'_ Sirius could have screamed at this point. Eventually, after what seemed like years of torture they reached the room.

"Okay! We're on our own, would you drop the act!" Sirius all but yelled at Lunar.

"I have a reputation to maintain! I can't be seen to be intelligent when all my admirers expect me to blonde and beautiful!" She collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Its only an act! No need to take it so seriously! After working day and night sending letters to people…" She put on a voice. "… 'Dear Sir or Madam, We understand you have been using unlawful magic. Please be warned that there are strict rules about this' etc etc etc. Can't I have a bit of fun when I'm away from there? Besides you really shouldn't get at me you know. Not when I'm risking my career to get a certain file…" 

She dug in her bag and dug out a brown envelope. Sirius made a grab for the folder just as she snatched it back. "No way older brother, not until you tell me why you want this."

"I asked Andromeda to get it as well!" He said while flushing an alarming shade of pink.

"Don't change the subject, big bro. Oh and bigger sis sends her love as well, she was the one who sent me here. She said "You must go and deliver this to Sirius. When my baby brother starts checking up on women, you know he's getting serious."." She started opening the envelope. "I haven't read this... yet." She looked at him and took in the redness of his cheeks. "Blushing as well! Well big brother. Would you like to tell me about her or do I have to read it?"

He growled at her, the pink deepened to red. "Give me the file."

She looked at him the same way she had done when they were kids. She was determined to get the truth out of him. This made her an excellent member of staff for the Ministry. 

"Her name's Pat Carver, and she's an Auror for the ministry." He said bluntly.

"Yes… and… ?" 

He sighed resignedly.

"I don't know… she knows everything about me. I know practically nothing about her… except…" He trailed off.

"Except… ?" Lunar pounced on that word.

Sirius looked at Lunar and scowled. "I am not going to say any more." He said firmly.

She sighed and handed him the folder despairingly.

"So…" She asked brightly, deliberately changing the subject. "what are we going to do now?"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"… But you don't like Professor Trelawney! You told me she couldn't predict the future of a snail!"

Pat stopped dead in the corridor overhearing Hermione's outburst. She approached the empty classroom. The door was open a crack and she could see Harry and Hermione arguing. Harry's back was to the door, but Hermione's face was flushed with annoyance.

"She said that someone I trusted would betray me and then I would die!" You couldn't mistake Harry's voice for anyone else's.

"She also said that you would die the first time she met you! Last week she said that Ron's hand would be cut off, and that a freak hurricane would strike Hogwarts! And did that happen? No!" Hermione was getting increasingly angry. "Besides Harry, Sirius would never do anything to hurt you!"

"But all the accidents I've been having recently. _And_ she also predicted that Voldemort would come back! You weren't there for that but she did." Harry's voice became louder and louder.

"Harry!" Hermione had to practically scream to be heard. "Did she say the word Sirius? Huh?" Hermione's voice croaked at the stress of screaming, so she lowered her voice and changed tack. 

"Did she just say that someone would betray you? Or did she make up some other predictions that will come true?" 

Harry shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. Hermione decided this was a yes. "Well? What else did she say?" 

"She told me that Hagrid would elope with Professor McGonagall, and … that Ron would turn into a fish." Harry mumbled reluctantly.

"There… you see! She doesn't know anything! Besides it was kind of obvious at lunchtime when you ignored Sirius that something was wrong. She probably wanted to prove that she could predict something that would come true for once!"

Pat moved away from the classroom. She didn't like the sound of that. If Sirius and Harry weren't talking then Harry had no one to protect him. She decided to approach Dumbledore about the situation.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius and Lunar were in the Staff room. Sirius was keeping a watchful eye on the door, so that if Pat came near he could take her away before Lunar questioned her in a manner that rivalled the Spanish Inquisition for technique, and results. 

Lunar was renewing old acquaintances with the professors.

"Oh, Albus! That's the funniest thing I ever heard! Did you hear that Sirius? Ohhhh! I'll be laughing all the time I'm here!" She looked at Sirius and shrewdly said. "Sirius? Are you paying attention to anything we're saying or are you looking out for your Auror?" 

She got up and started outrageously acting. "Oh, Auror. Auror! Wherefore art thou Auror? But what's in a name? An Auror by any other name would_ kiss _as sweet?" She knelt down at his feet. "Does she big brother? Does she kiss sweetly?" 

Sirius flushed in embarrassment. To take his mind off of the woman at his feet and to gain time to answer the question he looked around the staff room at the other teachers. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were red in the face with the uncontrollable laughter they were trying to suppress. Snape looked as happy as he could with the thought of Sirius' discomfiture, and Flitwick was in hysterics, he almost fell off his chair. 

"Ummm…" Sirius began, he was interrupted by a vicious comment from Snape.

 "You mean you have to think about it? She was either a good kisser or she wasn't. Which was it?" A gleam of satisfaction appeared in Snape's eye.

"Uhh…."

Lunar was getting tired of Sirius not answering the question. She climbed onto his lap, and twisted his hair with her fingers.

"Come on Sirius baby. Was it a wet dead fish, or a case of… I don't know…"

She moved herself so she was facing him and screamed.

"I love you! I love you! I want your children! Marry me my darling and we shall be together forever!"

"Yeah!" Sirius yelped as Lunar did a Chinese burn on her arm.

A gasp of astonishment came from the door. Every face turned towards Pat as she ran from the door.

Sirius stood up quickly. Lunar, who was still on his lap at this point was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"Looks like she likes you too big bro.!" Lunar said wryly as she picked herself up off the floor. "Do you want me to go and explain… ?" Sirius waved her into silence as he stalked from the room.

"Not now. I have to go find her."

Lunar shrugged and faced the other teachers. "Sounds like wedding bells!!" She grinned.

"So… tell me about the girl who has snagged my brother's heart?"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat headed back off to her room. Her thought filled with Sirius' red face as he…

"Damn the man to hell!" She growled.

She stormed into her room and threw herself on the bed.

"Should have known he was that type! Blonde hair, blue eyes, Bimbo!"

She couldn't stop her cruel sadistic mind from replaying the scene. Sirius in the arms of a gorgeous woman. Looking very embarrassed as the other teachers around him laughed! 

"They probably knew about her. They were in on the joke! Play about with the Auror. Mess with her mind. Then dump her."

The bimbo had proposed to him! And he had said Yeah, as if he was in pain!.

"The bastard!" She cried out.

She heard the soft knocking on the door. She knew who it was.

"Go drown yourself, you creep! I trusted you!" She changed tack. "What would have happened last night if I hadn't stopped us? huh? You would have cheated on her with me! Made me feel like a cheap common… " 

She turned her back towards the door in an unconscious way of shutting him out, but kept on yelling. Not even stopping to draw breath. 

"… Don't even think about talking to me while I'm here! Don't even think about _coming near me! Shows how _stupid_ I am huh? I even thought I could love you at one point! …" _

Her throat constricted at the word love. She was nearing tears, but still the tirade of insults carried on. "But that's all over now! You… you… evil, ungrateful, cheating swine! I could swing for you right now but that would be too…" She turned to face the door but instead collided with something. Something solid and black. Something that smelt of spices and mint. 

"Sirius?!?! How the hell did you get in here?" She shook her head in revulsion. "Never mind that. Get out of here!"

"You thought you could love me?" He asked tenderly. "Is that what this is about?"

"No!" She screamed. "Its about you and your blonde bimb… fiancé!"

"The blonde girl, who was sat on me. Pestering me about you, and pretending to be me screaming I love you, was my sister Lunar."

"Your sister? ……. You love me?"

"Yes." He grinned. She screwed up her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes to what? Yes she's your sister, or …. "

"Or…. ?"

"Or yes… you love me." She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yes… to both."

A/N 

I know… bit speedy isn't he?

Just a quick note today.

Thanks for the offer Sirius of Askaban, but I can't accept the offer. A/ I'd prefer to keep my stuff on the web, so everyone can read it. And B/ I am over 18. (Thanks for the big compliment)

Thanks to Blondieindisguise, Sapphireskies and PrincessSelphie for continuing (Or just beginning! (love new readers!)) to read and review my work! Please keep them coming! All your reviews keep me going!

Jestr017 – thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't worry about having something "witty or super-fun to say", many of my chapters don't!

Again Siriuslyinlove thanks for 'r&r'ing. I agree, a man who cooks is great! (Shame I can't find one!) You want more action? Hmmm…. I'll think about it!

Mrs Grim! I wouldn't know how many people Sirius has slept with! Thanks for the compliments! I'll take into account the fact that you think Pat is stupid! (Although I think in this chapter that Sirius and Lunar act more idiotically!) No! Unfortunately Pat is not modelled after me! (I wish!) Although you are right – she is probably someone I would like to be! (Or as you put it the ideal me!) (Then again the heroines of most of my stories are based loosely around the ideal me!) (Hope you enjoyed your prom!)

Please review! Comments and questions are welcome!

(I know it's hard to think of a review! It takes me a while as well!)

Love to you all.

Krusty.

Xxx

Oh yeah! P.S. Lunar parodies Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. (It's not mine either!)


	8. The Message

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books. Chapter 8 

****

**The Message.**

****

Pat stared at Sirius. "What did you just say?"

Sirius looked at Pat, he smiled gently. "I said "Yes to both." Yes Lunar is my sister, and I think I love you."

Pat backed away from him. "You… _think _you love me?"

He started towards her, but noticing her flinching he stopped. "Yes."

She shook her head and started walking around the room muttering. "This is nothing like the movies, or book said it would be like."

He frowned. "You were expecting something else? Something grand? I should declare my love in front of the entire school? Do you want me to ask Albus for his permission to court you?"

She laughed awkwardly. "I don't think he'd say no. If he knew what you just said he would be preparing the wedding invitations."

He grasped her hands and pulled her into a sitting position on the floor. "You wanna get married?" He asked shocked.

"No! It's just what Albus… Never mind, you've changed the subject."

He smiled at her, brushing her hair with his hands. "I would have thought you wanted the subject to be changed. You were talking about books. Love is not a fairytale sweetheart. You have to work hard at it." He grinned mischievously. "For example you never hear of Prince Charming going to the loo, or _Heaven Forbid!_  Burp! Life and love are nothing like stories!" 

He grasped her chin with his hands so that her eyes met his. "Love is nothing but a risk."

She looked at him, unable to move her head with his firm hand holding her. "I never wanted a fairytale love. Just, to feel as if someone wanted me." 

She looked at him, knowing deep down that he was telling the truth. She closed her eyes, breathed in slowly and kissed him. He reciprocated the kiss letting go of her chin to take the clip out of her hair. He pulled her closer to him so she was nearly on his lap. Her hands raked down the length of his back. They knelt together. She waited until she could think no longer and put her hands on his muscled chest slowly stroking down until she could feel his belt. She stroked his hips, and thighs.

"Whoa!" He said pushing her back. Her lips felt swollen, they had been crushed and pulled and bitten. He looked at her, a serious expression in his eyes. "You do know that if we carry on…" He pushed his fingers through his hair in desperation. "Hell woman! I may have been celibate in Azkaban but…"

Pat looked at him. _'I trust him implicitly'_. 

Shedecided to take matters into her own hands. She sat up slightly, pulling him gently up with her. She lifted her hands and was surprised to see them shaking slightly. She touched his cheek, trailing her fingers down his neck and onto his chest. He sat motionless. She trailed her fingers down his chest, but she still wasn't happy there. She picked up every piece of shattered courage she had left and kissed him on the lips. Stopping when he didn't respond she looked at him. 

"Sirius?"

He took this as an invitation. 

His lips swooped down to savagely, but not altogether unpleasantly, and she gave as good as she got. He picked her up as if she was made of air and carried her into her bedroom firmly kicking the door closed behind them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius had left Pat's room in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what he had said or done. Never in his life had he said those three words to someone outside his family. His deep sense of honour meant he had never used them to get a woman, and he had never found someone irresistible enough to say them.

_'Will Pat believe that I didn't say it to get her into bed though?'_ He sighed frustrated.

He laid out on his bed his pillow covering his head, the position he had usually taken as a child when he was worried or thinking. 

_'This is ludicrous! I can't go around hiding because of mutual passion. Running away from my problems is definitely not like me! '_ Sirius wondered exactly how much Azkaban had affected the happy-go-lucky womaniser he had been. 

He sat up, an epiphany occurring to him._ 'I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what she thinks. I'm worried that she may not like me as much as I like her.' _He sighed. 

He launched himself off of the bed and stretched. His eyes alighted on the envelope that Lunar had given him about Pat. He shrugged. "Might as well take a look." He ripped the top off the envelope and looked inside. There was a white sheet of paper and a brown folder. He took out the paper.

Sirius,

I couldn't find a Pat Carver, so I searched on 

last name only. This one seemed right.

Why are you so interested little brother?

I have copied the note for blackmail purposes,

so there is no escape!

Love Andromeda.

He put the piece of paper back in the envelope and removed the file.

"Cleopatra!" He all but shouted. "Her name is Cleopatra!" He laughed and continued reading the file. The murder of her mother by Death Eaters, the slow degradation of her father's mind, everything that she had confided in him; all detailed in her history. 

He dropped the folder down on the table and sighed. Rubbing his hands over his face and in his hair he felt tired. Looking around the room he saw the butterscotch the house elf Dobby had brought him. He decided to go and give them to Pat, and see whether she was still talking to him or not.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat had spent a lovely day talking to Lunar. Not only had they talked about their least favourite members of the ministry (and done some rotten impressions), but Lunar had also come up with some childhood photos of Sirius. She had secretly (and Lunar approved silently) kept one aside. 

It was of Sirius on his 7th birthday, his curly mop of black curls bouncing slightly as he waved excitedly at the camera, and covered his face in the multicolour icing on his cake! 

She looked down and smiled at the young Sirius. Her attention waned for a moment as she looked at the reply she had received from the Ministry. She frowned and looked back at Sirius. Staring at his rosy cheeks and mischievous eyes that hadn't changed a bit, she couldn't believe what he'd done last night. 

She recalled how after the best night of her life. His face had lost all colour, to go a pale shade of grey, and how he had sped out of her room faster than the speed of light, mumbling some excuses.

_'He's probably had his fun now, which is why he ran out.'_ She thought, her brow creasing with anxiety.

"I'll leave it with him." She decided and mumbled to herself to reaffirm the thought. "If he meant it he will come back, if not…" She sighed. "… If not, then at least I know what's going on."

She suddenly shook her head to clear the cobwebs out.

"This is no time to be thinking about him." She said firmly to herself. "I have a case to crack."

Deciding to look around Hogwarts, she set off towards the first floor. This, if it didn't do anything for the case, would at least take her mind off of Sirius.

She started by looking around the Great Hall. It was futile as there had been so many students and staff members through here that nothing stayed still for long. 

Giving up, she headed towards the kitchens, wondering if the house elves could help her.

"Miss Carver!" Dobby the house elf's face lit up as she walked into the pristinely clean kitchen. It looked as if no food had _ever_ been cooked in there. The health board could never find a fault in this room (this was balanced by the fact that Professor Snape's potion classroom had been condemned unsuitable for wizard contact at least a hundred times since his arrival at the post!)

A chair was whisked around to her and she was fed samples of practically every type of cooking under the sun. It was as if they had been cooking especially for her arrival!

"You must try this!"

"No, no! Try this first!"

Pat got so full she had to refuse the last few types of cake. 

The kitchens became very silent as every elf looked at her as if she had discarded them. Dobby saved Pat from some very distraught elves.

"Never mind! Dobby will make a small bag of food Miss Carver can eat later!"

There was a rush of activity as each elf added something to a pile that was building up in a corner. She decided that if she was going to get out of there without gaining weight she had better ask the questions and go quickly.

"Dobby!" She called out over the hive of activity. "Have you seen anything strange around here?" 

Dobby stopped what he was doing for a second. "No Miss Carver. Dobby not seen anything strange."

He paused and frowned. "Gangly? Where's Gangly?" He looked at Pat. "Gangly saw something. Dobby sure of it."

A small female elf wearing what looked like a bag from a bag of sugar came forward. She held out a cup of hot chocolate (the seventh she had drank after they discovered that she didn't like tea or coffee).

"I'm Gangly."

Pat accepted the cup, with a small shudder that she tried to conceal, and turned to the elf. 

"Dobby said you've seen something strange recently. What was it?"

Gangly looked about, unsure whether she should say anything. Dobby came over and frowned at her.

"Gangly is a free elf. Gangly can say whatever she wants. There will be no punishment if Gangly tells the truth."

Gangly still looked unsure, so Pat decided to intervene.

"If it's something innocent then nothing will happen to anyone. If, however, it is dangerous and the person is to use it against a student or a staff member then you will blame yourself. Please Gangly, it might be important!"

"Well… Gangly saw… a bowl."

"A bowl." Pat wasn't sure whether this was relevant or not but, for the sake of peace she decided to hear her out. "Right, carry on Gangly. What was strange about this bowl?"

"Gangly was cleaning on the fourth floor, when Gangly saw a bowl. It was gold, with jewels around it. Gangly looked around to see if anyone dropped it, when Gangly looked back it was gone."

"A gold bowl you say?" Pat wrote the description down. "Was there anyone around at the time?"

"Gangly didn't see anyone. It was too late for students to be out."

"Right… Anything else you'd like to tell me about the bowl?"

Gangly shook her head and ran away into the horde of elves.

"Okay, thanks Dobby." Pat stood up and peered into the crowd. "Thankyou everybody!" She said. She turned to go.

"Wait Miss Carver! Don't forget the snack!"

Pat turned around and gaped at the giant hamper that they were staggering around with. 

She said horrified by the amount they had packed for her, and the fact that if she threw it away they would know. She heaved up the basket and headed towards the door, or what she thought looked like the door through the heap of food. "Thanks!" She called out as she headed out of the door.

She reached her room with the help of two Hufflepuff students. As a thank you she gave them half of the hamper to share out in their common room. She decided to take a run around the grounds.

"I've got to do something to get rid of this food!" She said to herself.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius watched from his classroom window as Pat returned from her run. He had been to her room earlier, but she wasn't in. He still had her butterscotch in his desk.

"I have a couple of minutes before my next lesson. I can give her the box and be back before they arrive." He persuaded himself.

Arriving at her door he was surprised to see it slightly ajar. 

"Hello? Pat?" He called out.

"Sirius?!?! What are you doing in here?" Pat's shocked voice came through from another room.

"Yes. It's me Pat. Where are you?" He headed towards the room he thought her voice came from.

"Nooo! Don't come in! I'm in the shower! What do you want?"

Images of Pat came rushing through his head. His hand reached out to the door handle. Faltered and then was lodged firmly in his pocket. He wanted her, but he wasn't going to take her now. The fear in her voice as she showered was enough to stop that.

"I brought you something." He called through the door.

"Ummm.. Okay! Leave it on the desk. Don't bother waiting for me to get out! See you later!" Pat called out from the bathroom. He could hear the desperation in her voice and it made his heart almost break. He put on a falsely bright voice and said.

"Okay! See you at Dinner!" He placed the box on top of a piece of parchment on the desk, and turned to go. The box highlighted the name "Sirius". 

_'Strange?'_ He thought, and moved everything out of the way. It was a letter from the ministry.

He scanned it and blanched. The letter dropped from his hand onto the floor and he stalked from the room.

The bathroom door opened cautiously. 

"Hello?" Pat's head popped out of the door. She sighed in relief and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a lilac towel. A white square on the floor caught her eye. "Funny. I thought I left that on the desk…" The penny dropped.

She dragged her clothes on and sprinted out of the door.

"Sirius! Wait! Sirius!"

Pat knew what Sirius had read. She had received the letter just before their dinner together.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Miss Carver,                                                                  

The ministry is willing for you to stay on at Hogwarts.          

We will expect a weekly report of your progress.               

Included in that we would like another report.               

We advise that you put Sirius Black under observation.       

He was released from Azkaban, however we still believe 

he is dangerous….

A/N 

I know! I know! I just can't get them together yet!!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's _really_ pissing off Martha and Squirrel! (They introduced me to this site & now I have more reviews per chapter than them!) (_*cough* _Not that reviews are the reason why I'm writing this!!)

**Jestr017 are you psychic??? I had only just posted the chapter when you reviewed!!**

I'm sorry, it's another cliffhanger, but I'll let you in on a secret. (By the end of the story Sirius & Pat should be together!!)

**Eleanor. It's out now!!**

Thanks for the compliments. I decided since Sirius was such a lady-killer that he MUST have some sort of woman-based background, and Sisters seemed the easier option. (Plus they can take the piss out of him! What are sisters for?)

**Eressa. Thanks for the compliments I appreciate them!**

**Kbear** I seriously hope Ron doesn't turn into a fish!!! (It would cause havoc!!) And I'm surprised no one has commented about the Hagrid/Minerva eloping thing!! (It disturbed me as I wrote it!!) Thanks for reviewing.

**Siriuslyinlove**. Thanks for continuing to bear with me, even though I still haven't given you any clues about my elusive shadow! (They are getting closer! The bowl is a testament to that!) Lunar is a great character (which is why my brain has been addled with storylines for her and Remus. (I know it's corny. Lupin as in Werewolf and Lunar as in relating to the moon!))

**Mrs Grim. I can guarantee that my story will probably get worse!! (Great at beginnings, okay at middles, Endings stump me!!) Thanks for your compliments!! I will probably put a couple more hurdles in Pat and Sirius' relationship, but there will also be a lot of good times!! *grins cheekily***

And finally to the writer of my weirdest review – ever!! (Will mention anyone who does better in a chapter somewhere!!)

To **Ittybittytreefrog **thanks (I think) for the review. Just a question though. Have you read my story or were you just seeing if you could review other peoples???

Thanks anyway.

Love to you all,

Krusty.

P.S. Any suggestions would be gratefully received. 

Plus I created the kismet e-mail account esp. for this, so if you _really _want to e-mail me that's fine. I keep checking them and getting confronted by "No Messages!"


	9. Long Goodbyes and Hard Lessons

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

Chapter 9 

****

**Long Goodbyes and Hard Lessons.**

****

Sirius had successfully avoided Pat for a week. 

This was not surprising since Pat had also been avoiding him. 

She had been everywhere in the Academy, trying to discover who could attempt to kill Harry. Harry had been no help to Pat at all though. As soon as he'd heard about Sirius shunning Pat he had done the same. Pat however was undeterred. 

Lunar had stayed and helped for a while, but the tension in the air had been too much for her, and she decided to leave. 

The fact that she believed that Pat and Sirius were made for each other, and told both of them at every opportunity had annoyed them to say the least. 

Pat was going to say goodbye to her in her room before she left. She didn't want to see Sirius at the door as she left.

"Lunar?" Pat called through the open door. "May I come in?"

"Uhhhh… Yeah!" Lunar called out.

If Pat was surprised to see Remus Lupin in the room she didn't show it. "Hiya Remus. Come to help her pack?"

Remus looked more than a little uncomfortable. "No… no I just came to say goodbye." He nodded in Lunar's direction and left quickly, his feet making no noise as he shuffled through the door.

Lunar looked straight at Pat. "Is there any way I can convince you that my pigheaded brother and your stubborn self belong together?" 

"No. There may have been something, but it was just a passing infatuation on both sides." Pat said firmly, knowing any possible sign of weakness would be noted and passed on to Sirius as love.

"Ahhh, well. It was worth a try!" Lunar said, knowing full well she still had a couple of cards still up her sleeve, and some eager volunteers to help get the Auror and the beast together.

"It wasn't, it really wasn't." Pat said stubbornly, determinedly ignoring the tightening of her stomach, and the disappointment she felt. "Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. If at any point you want … anything, don't hesitate okay?"

Lunar stood up and hugged Pat. "You both had better come to your senses soon. I always wanted another sister!" 

Pat felt like crying, she had never heard anything so beautiful in her life. "Nothing is going to happen between myself and Sirius. That doesn't mean we can't be sisters, or friends." 

Pat couldn't deal with anymore, Lunar had become a good friend to her, she also had become the person Pat turned to especially with the trouble recently. Harry had persuaded all the students he knew not to talk to her, and to turn their backs as she approached, Sirius was ignoring her, and now a good friend was leaving her in the midst of trouble. She ran from the room tears running down her face straight into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

It was too late for Pat to hide the tears and pain from Sirius, but not too late for her to run back to her room.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Sirius had decided to see if his sister had wanted any help. Anything to take his mind off of the betrayal he had felt since reading the letter. 

"Pat?" He stared with wonderment and loss at the space where she had been stood, crying. All that remained was her small notebook that she wrote everything in, and…

"A red book?" Sirius picked them both up. He would get Albus to return them to her later. 

"Lunar?" He stuck his head through the open door Pat had just left. "What the…?"

Lunar was sat on her bed, crying.

"What is it about women today? Is it Lets Cry Day?" He said gently, picking up a box of tissues and sitting next to her hugging her gently. "What's the matter honey?"

She sniffed and looked at him. "Pat, she… Well I'm upset for her."

"Don't worry about Pat." Sirius said and pulled her tighter. "I'm sure she can look after herself. After all, she can't be hurt by the fact that I'm not speaking to her!"

Lunar looked up at him. "You don't know, do you? You don't know that Harry has been getting people to ignore her? That, and this above all is upsetting her, that you, the one she trusts most, is ignoring her."

Sirius stiffened in shock, he had not known about any of this. He had been too wrapped up in his own feelings of betrayal and despair, that he had ignored the world around him.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius frowned at Harry. Harry shifted from one foot to another.

"Ummm… What do you mean?" He asked guiltily.

"I was told something about you. I was told you had convinced everyone not to talk to Pa... Miss Carver. When they told me I thought. 'That can't be Harry. Harry wouldn't do _anything _like that.'"

Harry shifted, going red under Sirius' piercing gaze.

"I.. I haven't, umm.."

"How _could_ you? After living with the Dursleys! You know exactly how she feels, because you used to feel like that before you came here!" 

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into his sweater.

"Oh no! It's not me you should be saying sorry to! You are going to stop this. And I mean it! What do you have now?"

"Herbology." No one but Sirius could hear Harry, he was speaking so quietly and timidly.

"Right, you are going to come with me now and apologise to Pat." Harry turned his face up beseechingly at Sirius. "You wont be getting out of this one Harry. I'll give you a note for Professor Sprout. Now come!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

A while later Sirius was back in his classroom marking essays on. "The Rise and Fall of the Muggle/Wizard Relationship". Or at least that's what he should have been doing. He remembered Pat's reaction to Harry's apology. It was politely received, but Sirius could still see the signs of the tears he had seen earlier. After Harry had made a hasty getaway to Herbology he wanted to ask for forgiveness himself, but the words couldn't rise further than his heart. Azkaban had taught him to be suspicious of everyone, and he couldn't forget that lesson.

He looked at the notebook and the red hardback book he had forgotten to return to her. 

"Why do things have to be so difficult?" He asked the room in general, pushing himself off the chair and striding around the room. 

Then as if to try and lighten his mood he roared. "1 million house points to the person who can answer that!" He paused, as if awaiting a reply.

"No-one?"

He sat down again. Gazing at the books, the only things he had that belonged to her.

"Cleopatra…"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat was getting nowhere fast. After the particularly disturbing sight of Harry apologising she had stared at Sirius, willing herself to talk to him. 

But the words wouldn't come, and he had left without a word.

She decided to go to the library and look to find the golden bowl, the only suspicious thing she had heard of so far. 

She had had no luck at all, and was just about to get the seventh heavy dusty book that was bigger than her head and contained "Enchanted Objects" when Professor Snape came along. 

Well… if came along meant glaring so hard at two students giggling in the different direction to where he was going and banging into the ladder Pat was on so hard that she landed on the floor with a hefty bump. She looked at Severus, furious at him, just in time to see the book she had been holding make a satisfying thud as it hit his head.

"Why weren't you watching where you were going? Idiot!!!" Pat yelled at him, forgetting they were in the library. 

The 'Be Considerate! Be Quiet!' people on the posters glared at them both as an angry tirade of insults and blame began.

"You shouldn't be looking on that shelf!"

"Well if you had been looking where you were going!"

"If you hadn't propped the ladder at such a ridiculous angle!"

"Well if you weren't such a pigheaded fool!"

"You…! Why I ought to…!"

Dumbledore chose that moment to intervene. He had been looking in the animals' section for another book on Phoenixes, as Fawkes tail had inexplicably turned blue, when he had heard the banging and shouting.

"Now now, what's going on? Anyone hurt?" He asked as he surveyed the scene. Snape merely glared in Pat's direction and stalked off. Pat stood up and smoothed her clothes down, muttering "Insufferable prat!" under her breath and smiling at Dumbledore. "I'm fine, thank you Albus."

Dumbledore picked up the book that had collided with Severus' head. "Enchanted Objects?" He asked.

"Yes…" Pat went on to explain what Gangly had told her about the bowl. "… Have you heard of anything like that?"

Dumbledore reached into his vast pockets where he kept a Lemon drop for occasions when he was out of his office, looking at it, he peeled away the blue fuzz it had collected from his robe, he whispered a few magical words and – much to Pat's disgust, popped it in his mouth. "Come and see me in my office this evening, after dinner. I should have something else then."

Before Pat could thank him and go back to her room, he continued. "I know this isn't a Ministry Matter, but… Well Fawkes' tail keeps turning blue. I wash him, and it comes off, but a couple of hours later it's back." He looked seriously at Pat. "Could you see if you can find anything?"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Cleopatra…" Sirius stroked the red book remembering the way she had felt when he held her, the way her skin had tasted, the way she had responded to his every move. A small sharp electrical shock startled him out of his reverie. He instinctively removed his hand from the book in shock, staring at the book in horror. "What the…?" He said, shocked as the book flipped open. The pages started to turn with such ferocity that he couldn't read it. Suddenly it stopped, and emitted a short sharp beep.

He looked at the pages and saw the neatly printed words. 

_'Sirius and I… well. We made love for the first time, I hope its not the last.'_

"Her diary." Sirius murmured to himself. He knew he shouldn't read it. He knew it was her private thoughts, but something inside him couldn't resist.

He was enthralled with her description of him. It was so graphic in parts that he felt himself blushing deeply. He gaped with astonishment at the book when he found words like 'Adonis' and 'Love-god' describing himself. 

"Going to have to take another cold shower before the next lesson." He told himself, running his finger around the collar of his shirt to release the steam. He read on.

'Received a letter form the ministry. They think Sirius is the villain in this case. They've ordered me to keep a close eye on him, although I don't think they mean as close as this! In my heart I know Sirius isn't the one after Harry here, and I've told him this, but I have to obey orders, and if they want a detailed report on Sirius, then that's what they're going to get. A statement saying firmly that the ministry have no basis in their idea that Sirius is a Death Eater.'

He could read no more. He regretted ever thinking that Pat would betray him.

"Oh, Cleopatra…" He sighed. The book abruptly shut almost taking his hand with it. 

He stared at it for a while, then realising that Cleopatra was the password to the book he pushed it to one corner of the desk, affirming to himself that he would return it with a grovelling apology. 

But first, he decided watching his students file in the room, he would have to teach a class sitting down so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He forced a smile to his face, hoping that his skin was not still red.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Professor Binns said it sounds like the bowl of Gniweiv." Albus confided in Pat later.

"Gniweiv?" Pat asked puzzled. 

They were sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was stood beside a sink full of bubbles, vigorously washing at Fawkes tail, which was dipped in the water. 

"Yes," Albus replied. "Gniweiv. It is some sort of enchanted item from the late 15th century. A great wizard called…" He scratched his head in puzzlement causing most of his hair to be covered in blue soapy bubbles. "... I can't remember. Anyway, the wizard didn't trust his Muggle wife and decided to keep an eye on her. He enchanted the bowl. All you have to do is say the person's name, and say "Mehtweiv". The bowl should show you exactly where they are and what they are doing without their knowledge. All in Dolby surround sound, and glorious Technicolor!"

He had said the last part majestically, waving his arms about and covering most of the portraits of old headmasters in blue foam. They wiped themselves down huffily. 

Pat looked at him curiously. Her mouth twitching at the sight of the blue headmasters.

"In glorious Technicolor?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Dumbledore gave her a large grin. "I heard it when I was last in the Muggle world. I've been itching to get it into a conversation somewhere!"

She grinned back, careful not to hurt Albus' feelings, then realisation set in about what he had said about the bowl. 

A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach. "If Gangly saw it here then… they could know where everyone is at any one point. They know when Harry is alone!"

She stood up from her chair so quickly that it almost tipped over. "Where's Harry now?" she asked Albus on the way out of the door.

"History of Magic class with Sirius…" She heard him call through the door before it shut behind her.

A/N

**Mrs Grim. ** I _really_ didn't want Sirius to do something so incredibly stupid after the letter (Although I suppose reading somebody's diary is a stupid thing to do!!) Needless to say, I think I've tortured them enough!! The next chapter will prove this! I hope I did okay with Harry and Sirius' relationship. I think Harry would be kinda protective over Sirius, hence he ignores Pat.

**Siriuslyinlove.** I hope Lunar And Remus don't get together before Pat and Sirius!!!! I would confuse the hell out of me!! I've been playing with a few ideas, but I won't be posting them before I finish with this story. (Plus I have to post the Severus story I've been writing as well!!!)

**D.S. Moony. **Thanks for reading!! If you do think of any suggestions then don't hesitate to post them!!!

**Jest017. ** I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………..

If you think its 6 then you're psychic. If not then you have excellent timing!!!!! Sirius is coming back to her any day now!!! 

**Starlight. **Thanks for reading the story. (Although you probably won't get this until you catch up with the rest of us!!!) 

I'm glad I've confirmed your suspicions that Elvis wasn't dead!!! I do love his songs, and I had an idea involving one of his songs that will turn up in a couple of chapters time!!!!! 

I hope you get some sleep soon!! (And that your little girl isn't suffering too much with her teeth!!! (I know what pain in the teeth feels like!!! I had a brace for a couple of years, and I've only just finished with my wisdom teeth!!! (Why don't they all come at once?? And painlessly?!?!)))

Anyway, enough of my chatter!!  
Thanks for reading!!!

Love Krusty.

xxx


	10. Reconciliation

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 10.**

****

**Reconciliation.**

****

They were in Dumbledore's office discussing what Pat had discovered. 

Harry was sat between Pat and Sirius; he was perched on his chair in a tensed poise. Sirius was gripping Harry's hand looking intently at Pat. She was looking at Harry trying to help him to understand what she was saying. 

Dumbledore was – as usual – leaning back on his chair listening to the situation. He had, however, run out of Lemon drops earlier that day, and had to content himself with a cherry lollipop he had found in the bottom of one of his drawers.

"Someone could be looking at us now?" Harry asked hesitantly. "They could know what we were saying?" 

"Not here, Albus has placed a counter charm on this room. However, we can't place such a powerful charm everywhere, so they will be able to see you anywhere else." Pat answered his question sympathetically. "Harry, please try to understand that I am doing everything in my power to find out whoever is causing these accidents."

Harry looked at the floor; it wasn't enough that he had defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. He was in danger again. 

"Harry, listen to me." Sirius spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "The whole place is full of people who will protect you. Pat, myself, Albus, we are just a few. However, if you don't help us, then we can't protect you."

Harry looked at Sirius. "What do you mean?" He asked, a crease appearing in his forehead as he frowned.

"I need you to promise me some things. Firstly, that you will not go anywhere alone. Secondly, that you won't use your cloak of invisibility, _but _that you will carry it around with you and use it when you are in danger. And thirdly, that you will not go off campus until we get things sorted. This means _no _Hogsmeade, and _no_ trips to Hagrid's hut. Understand?" Sirius was deadly serious, his voice was low and menacing, but there was fear in his eyes.

"The teachers will not be informed of anything said in this room." Dumbledore leaned forwards in his chair. "You may tell Hermione and Ron as they will be the ones to look after you, that is if you want to. Anything of any importance, or relating to the bowl must be said in this room. I have cast a charm on it that repels the bowls power. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

They were leaving the room when Sirius caught Pat's elbow.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Making sure that Ron and Hermione had arrived to escort Harry. Nodding she headed in the direction of his classroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

They reached his classroom in silence. It was dinnertime so the corridors were clear. Pat looked at his hand, still grasping her elbow. She shivered, but she wasn't cold. 

As soon as they got through the door of the classroom she shook him off her, and walked away from him, creating as wide a gap as possible.

"Well…?" She asked impatiently. He had avoided her for ages now, and she wasn't in the mood for casual conversation.

He tossed her notebook on the desk in front of her. 

"Where did you…?" Realisation dawned she must have dropped it when she ran into him. "Thankyou." She said politely. 

He shrugged and she turned to go. She reached the door when another banging noise met her ears, and something hit her heels. Looking down she saw... 

"My Diary?" She looked at him the unasked question in her eyes. He stood by his desk, his hands rammed in his pockets to stop himself from taking hold of her. 

_'He doesn't know the password.'_ She thought to herself and reached down to pick up the book.

"Cleopatra…"

The book registered it before her ears did, and snapped open to the first page. She straightened up swiftly, gasping as if she had been burnt.

"How did you…?" She looked at him suspiciously. He looked back, a blank expression in his eyes. "You read it." She said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Yes." He didn't bother to lie. "But not all of it… I was thinking about us and that night we had together." He took a couple of steps towards her, but seeing her stiffen, he stopped. "I only read that bit. I…" He hesitated. "I can't say I'm sorry for reading the diary."

She picked up the book and turned to open the door, disgusted with him.

"Wait. I want to say sorry for not trusting you though." 

Pat paused, her hand still on the doorknob. 

He laughed a bitter laugh. "I'm not very used to trusting people, I think I've told you that." He sighed. 

"Is that why you ran out that morning?" She asked, tentatively. Still facing the door.

He looked at her back; she could feel his gaze going through her. "No… yes. I… well; I wasn't sure what you thought of me. I was… worried about what you thought of me." Her back stiffened with the emotion. "It's stupid I know. I'm sorry for everything."

She turned to face him, hope rising up through her despair. "You didn't have to read my diary to know my thoughts, you could have asked me." She smiled harshly. "You didn't even have to ask. I chased after you! I wanted to explain!"

"I know… I couldn't listen." He sighed running his fingers through his already ruffled hair. "How can I apologise?"

She smiled faintly. "Well, you have been an arrogant pigheaded fool."

He grinned back. "You missed out some other expletives!"

"Oh no! No I haven't. I've called you every name under the sun! I'm surprised your ears weren't burning!"

He walked slowly towards her, like she was prey and he was stalking her. "My ears, and well… every other body part I have were burning when I read your diary." He raked an eyebrow wolfishly. 

" 'Adonis'?" He asked. " 'Love-god'? 'I hope its not the last'?" 

She felt the heat rising in her stomach and flooded up her neck as his voice lowered seductively. 

He reached out and caressed her neck and cheek where the blush was. 

"I always wonder where else this is on your body." He stared fixatedly on her cheek where he was softly stroking her. "Do you know that I had to teach a whole class sitting down because I was thinking of you and couldn't get to a shower?" 

He put his other hand on the door behind her blocking all escape. His other hand ran lower than her cheek, caressing her breast, and back up to her neck.

She put her hands on his chest, willing them to push him away, but she was powerless against him. "Sirius, we're in your classroom! …" She said, shocked by his actions. "And I haven't forgiven you yet." She added hastily.

He looked distractedly around at the clock. "It's six thirty. I don't have another class today." He turned back to face her, and started to nibble at her earlobe. "And I'm working on my apology."

"Sirius!" She gasped in pleasure, shots of electricity running up and down her body. 

She heard the click of a lock, and his other arm went around her body cradling her back.

Her hands ran down his chest finding the hem of his jumper, finding their way back up underneath. Her fingers wound their way through his black curly chest hair.

"Have you forgiven me?" He murmured while nibbling gently.

"Sirius…" She groaned, she couldn't think straight.

"Have you?" He asked gently.

"God, yes okay, just carry on." She sighed contentedly.

He stopped nibbling. "Have you ever done it in a classroom before?" He teased.

"Don't be dim! You know that last night was my first night!" She bit his lower lip to punish him.

He smiled saucily at her. "Well… we may have to come here a couple more times, just so you can have something to compare it against! We'll start an experiment going, you can see where you prefer to …" His voice trailed off and he put his lips close to her ear, murmuring slowly. "We'll have to go to my room, your room, the shower…  is there anywhere else you fancy?"

She lifted her arms compliantly as he slid off her top. She rested her lips gently on his and murmured. "I'll think of somewhere later but for now, stop talking."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

So they began a pattern, which became apparent to every person in Hogwarts. 

During the day Sirius would teach History of Magic while Pat would continue with her case protecting Harry. 

During the night they would smuggle themselves into a new and interesting place "purely for a comparative study" as Sirius would put it.

One Thursday night Sirius arrived in Pat's room. 

She was sat on a chair looking intently at the door, when he had come through a moving wall in the shower.

He opened the bathroom door silently and crept up behind her. His arms outstretched ready to grab her around the waist.

"Are you waiting for someone special? Should I go?" He said as he grabbed her tummy and spun her off the chair.

She hit him around the head forcefully. "Who..?!?!" She yelled.

He set her down on her feet and rubbed his head, his face in a forced upset pout. "You only had to tell me to go!" He said, and shoulders slumped he headed back towards the bathroom.

"How did you get in?" She asked, pulling his shoulder so that he spun to face her.

 He had pursed his lips making kissing noises. "I knew you loved me!"

She mock hit him. "Don't be silly." She kissed him when the wounded look on his face appeared.

He grabbed her hand and winked at her. "This is how I got in!" He showed her the loose tile. "There's a passageway straight from my room to yours!"

She looked swiftly around the dark passageway. "Are these all around the castle?"

"Yes. I found them when I was a student here!" He looked at her closely. "Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?" He quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well… I did miss dinner!" She said looking at his square in the face. He had the decency to blush. Earlier she had gone to see if they could walk to dinner together, when he had jumped on her.

"Okay! Lets go to the kitchens. I can incorporate food into the experiment!"

Several images of a chocolate covered Sirius flashed through her head.

"Cleopatra! Are you coming?" He had already gone through into the darkness and she couldn't see him.

"Sirius?" His face suddenly loomed close to hers. 

"Coming? Or do I have to call you Cleo in front of everyone?"

He knew how much she hated her name, except from when he said it to her.

They went through many different passages and Pat found herself getting lost, relying completely on Sirius' warm hand that guided her.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked tentatively.

"Ummm… Kinda." He answered back. "We should turn this corner here and then take the middle of the three passages."

"Sirius!" She said, panicking when they turned the corner. "There are _four passages!!_"

He turned to her, a worried look in his eyes. 

"Looks like we're lost." He said.

"LOST!!" The scream could have caused a million people to wake up. She grabbed hold of him tightly. "Sirius what do you mean _Lost_? You had better get me out of here…"

He grinned at her, putting his arms around the body that was pushed up close to him. "I like it when you play the damsel in distress!" He pushed the wall to the left of him and it slid away, revealing the kitchens.

"Sirius!" She growled warningly. He ignored her.

"What do you want? Sweet or savoury?" He went over to the fridge and opened it.

She stood by the panel still. "Sirius!"

He looked at her, innocently.

"Never do that again!" She growled.

"What, never?" He asked grinning at her stern face.

She nodded slowly. 

"But it's the only way I get cuddles!" He whimpered.

"If you do that again, you won't even be getting kisses!" She said in a firm voice.

He paused in his food hunt. "No kisses?" He asked a strange look on his face.

"No." She said firmly. 

He approached her, his face inches away from hers. "Never?" He asked again.

"Nope!" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

His lips were centimetres away from her lips. She could fell his breath slowly brush by them. 

"Never ever?" He asked.

"Well…" She gave in, you could never be mad with Sirius for long. But before he had a chance to kiss her she walked over to the fridge. "Sweet or savoury?" She asked him.

"Oh, sweet. Definitely sweet." He said as he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

A/N

Phew!!! An exceptionally long chapter for me!!! Don't be expecting another!!!!

Anyway, to the reviews…

**Siriuslyinlove.**

Thanks for your review. I have an idea for a separate story for Remus and Lunar. I have written a rough draft of a chapter, if you want it then e-mail kismet@saintly.com and I'll send it to you. (Or I'll start posting it at the same time or before Severus' story!!!) I hope Sirius' apology is okay for you. I wasn't sure whether he would _actually_ apologise or whether he would charm his way out of it, so I've gone for a bit of both (although I don't think Pat would have minded him just charming his way out of it!!!)

**Cosmic Diva.**

Thanks for reviewing for the first time. Yes they have to kiss and make up!! (Although I'm not sure if I'd have forgiven Sirius as quickly as Pat did… Okay, maybe I would!) I love writing romantic scenes about as much as I love writing "hurdle" and "cliff-hanger" scenes!!! (Maybe more!!) Please keep reading!!!

**Mrs Grim.**

I know that Sirius shouldn't read her diary (I would blow a fuse if someone read mine (Which is why I don't keep one any more!!!)) It was just a way for them to get back together, cos otherwise Sirius' pride wouldn't let him go after her… Or would it???

Regarding Remus and Lunar… I do have a very romantic soul (You don't need to go far for the proof!!!!) Their separate story should be posted soon, so even though I know it isn't Sirius could you still read it… (There are only a few chapters left in this story!!)

I agree with your point about Harry, after all he is a 14/15 yr old boy in this story (Set after GoF) and I've not yet read a story where he is like one!! (I don't have a brother so I wouldn't know how a 14 yr old boy reacts, but I don't think perfect is a word I would use!!)

Ahhh… Back to the shadow. Read the first part of the next chapter and they'll get closer. (It's making me crazy when I've already finished the story, but I don't want to post it in case I miss anything my reviewers point out!!!)

P.S. You're welcome for the review. Get the other guy back!!! (For other readers who are incredibly confused at this point he is a great character, and if you want to find him Mrs Grim's story is in my fave stories part!!!*plug plug*)

I've just noticed that I've written _way more _to Mrs Grim then anyone else!!! (Sorry!! I try to answer questions!!)


	11. The Attack

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 11**

****

**The Attack.**

****

After they eventually ate (!!) they, well Pat, decided to go back using the normal corridors rather than the secret passageways. 

They were wandering down a staircase, not watching where they were going.

"Chicken!" He was taunting her. "And they let you become an Auror! When you won't go through a couple of passages!!!"

She looked at him. "I should take you into custody for that remark!"

"Custody?" He mused. "Handcuffs? Saucy cells? Do you have a uniform? You could do Good Cop/ Bad Cop! I wouldn't mind!"

She mock punched him on the shoulder. "Don't tempt me."

He started singing "Jailhouse Rock" to her in a lowered voice changing some of the words. 

"Went to an orgy at the county jail! Lalalalalalala. Auror Cleopatra said to me you're the cutest jail bird I ever did see…."

She suddenly stopped walking. "Sirius? Aren't we going the wrong way?" 

Unbeknown to either of them the staircase had switched directions. 

He sighed. "Better go back then."

They turned to go up the stairs, but stopped when they heard voices.

"What's the password?" The unmistakeable voice of the fat lady echoed through the hall.

They heard a muttering, and the fat lady spoke again.

"I can't let you in without the proper password."

Pat and Sirius started running down the stairs. The fat lady controlled the door to the Gryffindor common room, and Harry.

They reached the entrance in time too see a figure in a black cloak get a knife.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, and started to run after them. The cloak turned, there was a faint glow around them.

"Dark Magic." Pat muttered to herself and drew her wand. "Invocateo Umbra!" she yelled. It was the charm she used to see if there was any black magic affecting the subject. A large cloud of black arose from the retreating figure.

Sirius gave chase. "You see if Harry's alright!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Pat shook her head, she waved her wand again and the majority of the black cloud got caught in a jar that had appeared. She walked over to the Fat Lady, who was visibly shocked.

"Are you okay?" Pat asked her.

"First Sirius attacks me, now this!" She wailed.

"Its okay, go to one of your neighbours for a while. We'll sort someone else out for the door. First could you let me in?" She whispered the password Dumbledore had given her when she arrived so she could go anywhere. "Mashed Potatoes."

The door swung open, and a crowd of Gryffindor students stood there, wands at the ready.

"Don't shoot!" Harry got in front of them. "What happened?" He asked Pat.

"Someone tried to get in. Sirius is chasing them now, but I should be able to tell who it is from this." She waved the jar at them, then put it safely into her pocket. 

"Lets go, you'll all sleep in the Ravenclaw common room tonight. I'll keep watch."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"I got as far as the fourth floor chasing them, but I lost them." Sirius confided the next morning, when Dumbledore had been informed of the attack.

"They were surrounded by black magic." Pat told them tiredly, she had stayed awake in the Ravenclaw common room near Harry in case the person returned. Luckily they didn't. She had woken up to find Harry asleep on the floor in front of her, his hands wrapped around hers. "I got a sample of it. I can use it to determine which spell is around the person, and with a little bit of time, who that person is."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?" He exclaimed. "You must tell me how. It must be an interesting procedure! Full of complex…" Looking at Pat's face he trailed off adding. "Later, after you finish your case."

Harry looked at Pat. "Thankyou. If you two hadn't been there I would have…"

Pat gave him a swift hug. "Don't think about what if's. My parents died much like yours, and I surrounded myself in what if's for a long time. It didn't happen, you are still here and we are going to get to the bottom of this.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Harry should have been dead last night. Voldemort won't be pleased." The shadow walked around the room. "I'll have to do something about the Auror and Black. If they discovered who you are…"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat was busy. She had spent most of her time since the meeting with Dumbledore in Snape's Potions classroom much to Sirius' despair. 

"If he wasn't such a hook-nosed ugly git I would be jealous!" He had said, when she refused to come up to lunch with him. 

She added the final ingredients.

"There!" She exclaimed and looked at the cauldron. It bubbled for a moment, but Pat was patient. Eventually it came up with what she wanted. The solution started to go rainbow coloured, until it settled on a dark green colour. 

"Interesting." She mumbled to herself, and looked in the pocket book of spells she carried around.

"Oh my god." Her face went a pale shade.

"Imperius." She whispered.

The curse on the person trying to get to Harry was the Imperius curse, one of the three forbidden curses.

"It could be anyone here! Anyone could be under the spell of a more powerful wizard." She murmured to herself.

She wrote it down in her notebook, and then looked at the door.

"Should I tell someone that whoever is trying to kill Harry is under Imperius, or should I carry on." She muttered to herself.

She took one last look at the door, and started to prepare the ingredients for the next spell.

"Sirius or Severus should be back soon. I'll tell them then. It's more important that I know who is attacking Harry, so I can catch them.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

It was later in the day and Sirius had just finished teaching his last class before the weekend. He had taught the first years about the History of Hogwarts. While he was in Hogsmeade he had bought enough Chocolate Frogs for two each, and using the wizard cards he told them about Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. __

_'They won't be too bad.' _He thought. _'A few of them show great potential.'_

He headed towards the teachers' lounge thinking about Pat, and what exciting things they could get up to that night!!!

Suddenly he felt something go under his feet. 

Too late to avoid it he altered his approach and tripped, falling headlong into a wall.

If he hadn't altered his approach he would have gone down the long flight of stairs into the Great Hall. 

Something which could have either killed him, or created an exceptionally long stay with Madam Pomfrey.

"Stupid damn cat!" He yelled after Mrs Norris who was already disappearing down the corridor.

"I predicted that someone would be in grave danger down this passageway. I came to warn them. Obviously I am too late." Sybill Trelawney looked down on Sirius.

"Thanks, Sybill. I appreciate the help." Sirius said as he stood up and looked around the corridor. 

"I saw everything as I was coming down the hallway. Mrs Norris was watching you. Waiting for you to come here." Sybill added mysteriously.

"Watching me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. As if she wanted to trip you up." Sybill said as she floated away. "I would stay away from that cat if I were you. I have a bad feeling."

_'You always have a bad feeling about something!" _Sirius thought as he rubbed his butt.

"Man that hurt!" He grumbled and headed towards the staff room.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why won't he be a good man and die?" The shadow asked nobody in particular. "It was all planned there in the corridor, and then…..." The voice trailed off in frustration. "Well you know what they say!" The Silhouette laughed. "If at first you don't succeed…."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat was just adding the final touches to the spell.

"Almost there. Just a few more ingredients to go." She muttered to herself in a appreciative tone of voice. She had been disturbed constantly for the past half an hour by Mrs Norris scratching at Snape's door.

"Pardon? Did you say something to me?" Sybill Trelawney asked as she swept into the room. Mrs Norris took that opportunity to follow her in; she jumped onto the table beside the cauldron and rubbed her body against the jars and bottles.

"No. I didn't." Pat answered concentrating on the next spell, the most difficult. This would show the image of who the spell was cast on.

"I just came down her because you are in grave danger." Sybill floated around the room, circling Pat as she did so.

"That's nice." Pat said absentmindedly. She was used to Trelawney's predictions. She had been in danger since she came here.

"Yes, someone is going to kill you very soon."

"Really? Is it going to be Albus? Or maybe Snape? No don't tell me. Its Sirius isn't it, he's had it in for me ever since he arrived." The sarcasm oozed from her voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

The shadow watched the scene intently. 

"Yes, you should be here soon." It said darkly.  
It saw Pat's face contort in horror.

"You!" She said angrily at its slave, and it could see her looking around for anything she could use as a weapon. Pat was stuck, nothing could help her now. 

"Cleopatra. Scribere." She said quietly, so quietly that the Shadow missed what she said.

"Why are you doing this, someone has to help me!" It saw Pat yell at the door.

"Come here." It said quietly, and saw his slave's body snap to attention.

The Shadow muttered some words and a panel opened in the wall. 

"Where does that secret door in the wall behind Snape's desk lead to?" Pat asked. 

The shadow was confused at Pat's choice of words, but decided to ignore it. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" It said. "You will discover that later."

It saw Pat stiffen as she fell to the floor. Her face contorted as she tried to speak, but nothing happened, she could only make a small mewling sound.

It muttered some other words, and Pat rose from the ground. She was transported through the passageway

A/N

Spark-Chick 

I'm glad you like my story!!! And Pat had to forgive him!! Who wouldn't forgive Sirius!!! He's just a loveable guy!! And I agree he is the best!! (It's the puppy-dog eyes that get me!!)

We're getting closer to the identity of the shadow!! (Yay!) You have Severus clones?? Is there a catalogue of them?? And if so can you get Sirius and Remus clones too????

**Jestr017**

Sirius is getting booty (And plenty of it if I have my way!!) and for that he's getting an incredibly big head!!! I'm not sure whether he'd get attracted to a guy named Bubba!!! (Maybe if it was more of a girly name – who knows!! (Then again you can have guys called Pat… Whoa I really don't wanna be thinking about this!!!!)) Anyhew I'm glad you like him!!

Jelsenium 

Thanks for reading the story and thanks for such a nice review. I'm glad you sympathise with Harry, next chapter should wrap up the whole "Shadow" thing!!!!!

Martha 

Thanks for reading the story!!! I appreciate all reviews, even if they are bad!! I'm surprised you got as far as chapter 8 of my "naff" story!! (To all other readers, don't flame her. I do know her, so she's allowed to criticise!! (Anyone is, everyone has their own opinions.)) Thanks for continuing to read anyway!! I shall be posting Severus soon, so you can rip it to shreds to your hearts content!!

And Finally… **Mrs Grim**

Good luck with your exams – not that you'll need it!! I know teachers are evil, but I promise it gets better!!!  Thanks for your compliments!! They always mean so much to me!!! Harry Pat and Sirius should all get along from now on!! Okay, I know I promised to show you the identity of the shadow in this chapter, but it kinda ran away from me, and well… next chapter, okay??? A hopeless romantics club sounds good, but I think we'd have way too many applicants!!

Anyway, love to you all!!

Krusty

xxx.

P.S. Sirius parodies "Jailhouse Rock" sung by Elvis. I don't own it, but I do love Elvis!!!


	12. Kidnapped!

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 12**

****

**Kidnapped!**

****

"Okay Pat, you can't spend _all _day down here!" Sirius called out as he entered the classroom. "I know you aren't still down here because of Snape so…" 

The room was empty. The potion Pat had been brewing had turned a yellowy-green shade of sick and was emitting a disgusting spell.

"That can't be right." Sirius murmured to himself.

"What are you doing in here?" Snape had arrived after Sirius.

Ignoring the fact that Snape was Sirius' worst enemy he asked his opinion. "Do you think that's right?"

"What the…" Snape wandered over to the cauldron, holding his nose to stop the obnoxious fumes getting in. "Terminus" He said waving his wand over the potion. 

It immediately stopped bubbling, the smell decreased in intensity. "No, she hasn't finished it. Stupid girl, if it had been left for a few minutes more, then a fog would have swept round the school killing everyone in it!"

"She wouldn't have left it!" Sirius growled, he wandered around the classroom, looking everywhere.

"Hoping to find something?" Snape asked obnoxiously. 

"She wouldn't have left it." Sirius hurried out of the room, Snape following him to reprimand the Auror when he saw her. They went to Pat's bedroom first, but there was nothing. Then rushing to Dumbledore's office, they said the password. 

"Toad-in-the-hole".

"Albus. Something's happened to Pat!" Sirius got the words out in a rush. He turned to Snape. "I have an idea. You stay here and tell Dumbledore what happened. I want all lessons to be cancelled. I want Harry to be protected by Hagrid and Minerva. Severus, you know how to do the spells that Pat was doing?" Snape just looked at him as if to say 'Of course! What do you think I am, stupid?'. "Right then, you and Flitwick are to do the spells again. I want to know what Pat knew. Everyone else is to meet me in the potions classroom. We'll find her." He stalked from the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat was in a room she hadn't been in before. It was dark and dank. The walls were covered in mould and condensation, and a green glow. The condensation was caused by the bubbling cauldron on a fire in the centre of the room. She could see the bowl of Gniwiev sat on a table in one corner, and what looked like a gilded cage in another. She was propped up against one of the walls, her back dripped with the wet running off of the walls. Sybill was sat in one corner, her eyes glazed over with the Imperius curse.

She tried to move again, but it was no good. The spell hadn't worn off yet. If she hadn't been in this situation she could have laughed. Her whole rescue, maybe even her life depended on Sirius reading her diary, and finding her.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Sirius went to the Gryffindor common room, Sir Cadogan was guarding it again, much to Sirius' annoyance.

"You scurvy cur! You'll not get farther than me! On guard!" Sir Cadogan raised his painted sword and looked menacingly. "If you are the one that has been threatening beautiful damsels I will have your guts for garters!" 

Sirius had no time to think of the humour in that sentence (thinking that the Fat Lady was a beautiful damsel indeed!). 

"Open up! I'm here to see Harry."

"You'll never get past me!" Sir Cadogan attempted a few practise lunges at the grass in the painting.

"Open the door now!"

Sir Cadogan danced a little jig, thrusting his sword to emphasise the beat.

Sirius growled menacingly. He got his wand out and said. "Ignius". 

A corner of the painting started to burn slowly.

"You Sir are no gentleman!" Sir Cadogan exclaimed, while attempting to climb a tree in the opposite corner to the fire. The weight of his armour kept making him slide down the tree.

"I can make it burn faster!" Sirius warned.

"Professor Black!" Hermione cried out as she approached the common room. "What are you doing!"

"Do you know the password?" Sirius asked brusquely.

"Yes!"

"Aqua!" Sirius yelled, the fire was immediately doused. "Get me in there!" He yelled at Hermione.

"Damsel in distress" She whispered to the knight, who was looking a little flustered.

"Of course dear lady!" The painting swung open.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as he went up the stairs towards the boys dorms, Hermione following him. "Harry!"

"What's up?" Harry arrived at the door, but Sirius pushed past him and began searching his room. 

"I need the Marauders Map! Pat's in trouble and I don't know where she is!" He continued searching when Ron came into the room. "Ron! Hagrid and Minerva should be here soon, let them past that...." No matter how much he was worried he couldn't use expletives in front of kids. "… Knight. They will protect you Harry."

"Sirius!" Harry eventually got a word in edgeways. "Filch confiscated the map! We were using it to get to the kitchens when he saw us. We managed to get rid of the writing on it, but he still has the parchment!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat's hands were beginning to twitch. She could just about flick a fingertip, and her voice could just about manage a whisper. "Sybill?" She said to the Professor who was in the cage. 

She could no longer see the cat who had followed her body through the passages.

"She can't hear you." A deep-throated growl came from behind her. "I would have thought that an Auror would know about the Imperius curse."

Pat tried to turn around, but her head was still paralysed. "Yes, but you can't keep her under the curse for a long time. It takes a lot of energy out of a wizard." She rasped.

"Of course, which is why I need the cage." The voice was getting closer to Pat's back. "She goes in there at night." 

A tall, wizard, with flowing black robe appeared in her vision. He had brown hair and a brown beard, both of which were covered in dust. His eyes were a deep blue, and he had a short stubby nose.  "Please excuse my bad manners. I am Egan Parsifal."

"Pat Carver." She decided to play along with him, hopefully that would give Sirius enough time to save her.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Filch, you bastard! Let me in!" Sirius had had enough. "Alohomora!" He yelled, forcing the door in.

He went straight past Mrs Norris' empty cushion and went straight to the filing cabinet. He searched through The Marauders first, dropping everything on the floor as he went through it.

"What are you doing?" The nasal tones of Filch hit him. "You are messing with private property."

"Yes, and its not yours." He said tipping another file he had searched on the floor. "I don't have time to mess around Filch. Pat has vanished. You have a piece of parchment which you confiscated form Harry, and I need it!"

Filch grimaced at Sirius. "You won't find it in there so leave it."

Sirius went over to Filch, lifted him by the front of his robes. "Where is it? If you don't give it to me I will…" 

Filch drew the parchment from his robe. Sirius let him down. "Go to the potions room now!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat searched her memory for an Egan Parsifal, she usually had a good memory for faces. "I ummm… don't seem to recognise you." She said finally.

"No, you wouldn't." He agreed. "When the other deatheaters were rounded up I skipped the country, went to live amongst muggles in china. I knew that as long as I didn't use my magic I would be safe."

Pat saw a movement in the corner. _'Sirius?'_ she thought, hope rising in her body. Until she saw the real figure. _'Mrs Norris. She'll be in on this as well.' _

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, keeping eye contact with the wizard.

"Well, Voldemort didn't specifically say to me that he wants you dead, but you've seen me now. I can't have you going back to the ministry and getting more Aurors after me. I've looked at your file as well. You are half muggle, a mudblood. I'll probably get extra points for you."

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He touched the map with his wand. Searching through the names on the map… He checked again. 

Pat wasn't on there. He marched off to the potions room.

"Pat isn't on the map." He said to everyone who had shown up. 

"What?" Snape asked him rudely.

"The map, it's a magical map which shows where every passage is and every person is in Hogwarts. She's not on it."

Dumbledore looked at the parchment. "Doesn't mean to say she isn't still here. A charm could be used to repel the map."

"We must find her... we have no time to lose." 

Sirius was just about to leave the classroom when Professor Sprout accidentally knocked against the table Snape was working on. Everything fell to the floor.

"Whoops!" She said and then frowned. "What's this?" There was a red book in her hand. "How marvellous! A diary that writes by itself!"

"Pat!" Sirius yelled and grabbed the book off of Sprout. He read it. "There's a panel in the wall behind Severus' desk, they went that way!"

Author's Notes:

Argggh!! 2 months away from a computer does a lot to a person, namely driving them insane!! The course that I am doing has driven me away to a placement with no internet access!!! I have been reliably informed that fanfiction has not been working recently (thanks squizz) so I would not have been able to post anyway. For the next few months I will get my sister to post my stories so there may be a bit of a time delay. Plus I may not reply to all of my reviewers, but I do appreciate you all!!

Anyway to the job at hand.

Thanks to Rugi and Gwena. Glad you think my story is exciting!

Mrs Grim. I have instructed my sis. To post me (by snail mail) any chapters you post, so there will be a time delay between you posting and me reviewing but keep up the good work!!!! 

Delonariel thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

And finally thanks to leigh for reviewing!

See you soon!

Love to you all!

Krusty.

xxx


	13. Crucio

Don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 13**

****

**Crucio.**

Egan Parsifal drew closer to her, pulling hair from her head.

"I'll use some of your hair and produce a polyjuice potion, then kill Harry. Then I'll come back and see to you."

"How are you going to kill me?" She asked, willing Sirius to hurry up and find her.

"Its up to you. I can use Avada Kedavra or I can use Crucio long enough to kill you!"

She paused, hoping to get more time.

"Or maybe I should use both. I've always had a soft spot for pain." He raised his arms up menacingly. "Crucio!"

A pain ran through Pat that was bigger than she had ever felt before. The petrificus wore off and she fell to the floor writhing in pain. 

It was a combination of emotional pain and physical pain. All the feeling she had felt when her parents had left her had no comparison to the emotional pain, and a million sharp knives stabbed and tore at her skin.

"You can scream if you want to, no one will hear you!" The wizard stood casually leaning against the wall watching her thrash about in pain.

She screamed loudly. 

"There you go. That's what I wanted to hear." He approached her and smiled, he took the potion that he was holding in his hands. And turned into her.

Egan saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry!" Her own soothing voice came out of his. "I'll come back for you!"

He released the crucio curse, and Pat's body slumped. 

He (or She) put Sybil in the cage using "Wingardium Leviosa" and walked from the room a different way than they used to get in.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" Snape's silky voice asked for the third time. They were heading down passages that were darker than anything they had ever seen before. Even Lumos was no use to them here. Sirius was leading them using the map; they took any route that was not shown.

Sirius stopped dead, turned around and thumped Snape straight on the nose; he was satisfied, but only for a moment, to see the blood pouring from it. "Come on! Hurry up!"

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

Pat was still motionless on the floor when Mrs Norris moved towards her face. The cat looked in the direction where Parsifal had left and meewed. Pat moaned in pain, her eyes glassed over. Her vision swam, and she sighed quietly as the blackness engulfed her, as she became unconscious. The cat walked over to another part of the room, where they had come in and started to yowl loudly.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Sirius stopped. He heard the howling of a cat. "Mrs Norris." He exclaimed. "Let's go!"

They drew nearer the noise, and when Sirius saw the cat he ran towards it. "Cleo??"

He went in the room and saw Sybill in a cage. He then noticed Pat on the floor in pain.

"Cleo?" He said softly.

Snape grabbed Sirius back. "Someone's used Crucio on her."

Hooch and Sprout took hold of Sirius' arms as he sank to the floor in despair. Severus and Albus crouched over Pat muttering to each other.

"She was under it for quite some time. She may suffer side effects."

"We must try to do _something_."

Mrs Norris creeped out of the door, Sirius was the only one who noticed. "Mrs Norris." He muttered, and followed her down the passageway.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Pat!" Harry yelled joyfully when she approached him. "Thank god you're back! Sirius has been going nuts!"

Pat smiled at Harry. "Avada.." 

Mrs Norris pounced on her neck, digging its claws in and drawing blood. "Arggghh!"

Pat threw the cat brutally. It collided with the wall heavily.

"Avada…"

"Expelliarmus!" The wizard's wand flew into Sirius' hand. "Filium Intorquere!"

Pat became rigid and fell to the floor as millions of tiny threads wrapped themselves around her.

"What?? Sirius what are you doing?" Harry looked puzzled at Sirius. 

As soon as Mrs Norris had attacked Pat, Harry had drawn his wand from his sleeve and it was now aimed at Sirius. 

He looked around and saw the cat laid unconscious against the wall, and the claw marks in Pat's neck. 

"Just aim your wand at Pat and say "Vraie Persona" Harry, you'll understand."

Harry trusted Sirius, and when he had said the words which made you show your true face, Pat's features melted away and Parsifal's appeared.

"Stupid Cat!" He yelled. "She stopped me once before. I should have killed it when she stopped me from killing you!"

Sirius gave Harry a swift hug to calm him down, and took his wand from him.

"Where's Pat?" Harry asked in a state of shock. 

"She's in a room not far from here. He put the crucio curse on her." Sirius answered. "I'll show you."

Sirius picked up Mrs Norris and cradled her in his arms. He took Harry back through the passages to the room where Pat was.

Dumbledore and Snape were still around her.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"Sirius?" A small groan came from Pat's lips.

"Yes Cleo, my darling. I'm here." Sirius sat beside her cat in one hand and her hand in the other.

"Never _ever _leaveme again." She stroked his cheek softly and fell into a deep sleep. 

"Will she be okay?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"We'll take her to the infirmary. But she should be fine."

The wandered back through the tunnels, Pat and Sybill on stretchers. Mrs Norris still in Sirius' arms.

She seemed to be getting heavier as they went back through the tunnels. 

Sirius conjured another stretcher. 

"Funny?" He muttered. "Cats aren't usually this big."

They reached the potions classroom, and in the light of the lanterns Sirius was shocked to see… a woman?

"Picking them up everywhere aren't you?" Snape said in a smooth voice that was slightly nasally due to the bloody nose.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sirius?" Pat moaned. She forced her eyes open, and looked at the white ceiling.

She was laid in a bed in the infirmary.

Every muscle in her body ached. "What am I…?" She asked, but realised that no one could answer her.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room. She sat up slowly, the bedclothes pooling around her stomach, and looking around the room she saw a sight that made her smile despite her pain.

She saw Sirius sat on a chair asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around an also sleeping Harry.

"Sirius." She whispered, not wanting to wake Harry as well. "Sirius."

He stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. "Cleo?" He smiled. "You're awake!"

"Yes, what happened? Did you stop him?" She put her hand up to her head to try and stop the throbbing.

"Don't worry about that now." He saw her frown. "Yes we got him, he's in Azkaban now."

She smiled. "And Harry? Is he okay? No lasting effects?"

"I'm fine Pat. Although I could do with sleeping in my bed for a night." Harry opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Good you're up!" Sirius exclaimed. "You can get off me now! I think I'm going numb."

Harry laughed and jumped off him.

"You… how many nights have I been here?" Pat asked.

"Uhhh…" 

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come through the door. "Harry! Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Class? But it was Friday?" Pat asked confusedly.

"Yes and now its Thursday. You've been in here for six days!" Madam Pomfrey told her, and gave her a clear potion to drink. "It's a painkiller."

"Thanks." Pat took it all in one gulp. She knew all about the painkillers that Professor Snape made. "Yuck!" She grimaced as Madam Pomfrey took the glass vial away.

Harry grinned in sympathy. "Snape really hasn't heard about taste buds has he? I'd better go, I'm late."

He left waving at Pat and Sirius, Madam Pomfrey with him.

Sirius was still sat on the chair, watching Pat as she struggled to find a place that was comfortable. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, his worry showing on his face.

"Yeah, except…" She paused.

"What?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Why are you so far away from me?" She asked.

"Huh?… I mean, what?" He gaped at her.

"I said, why are you so far away? I mean, there's a big bed with me in it here… you over there…" She looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him suggestively. "Wanna cuddle?"

He grinned at her, his moods lifting to his usual self. "So hospital beds do it for you eh? Should I get a white coat?"

"No… it's the stethoscope that does it for me." She grinned.

He got up off the chair and walked over to the bed. "You sure I'm not going to hurt you?"

"Physically no you won't hurt me. Emotionally, we'll see."

"That was a bit deep." He said to her, perching on the bed. 

"Well trauma does that to you!" She grabbed his clothes and pulled him towards her until he was laid on the bed beside her. "Do you want to know how I thank someone for saving my life?"

He turned so that he was on is side facing her. "I may do. It depends."

"Really?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "And on what does it depend?"

"On how much more information we need for our experiment."

A strange woman that Pat didn't know (but who seemed familiar) came in, and stopped with embarrassment. 

"Umm… Hi?" Pat said.

Sirius looked up. "Oh, so you're up as well?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey declared me healthy."

Sirius looked at Pat and smiled at her confusion. "Do you remember your Ministry Spy? This is Mrs Norris." He turned to the woman "Or should I say Edwina Smith now?"

"Eddie if you wouldn't mind. It was hard enough staying a cat for so long, let alone answering to that stupid name!" She laughed. "Nice to finally meet you Pat. I've heard a lot about you. Sirius doesn't seem to be able to stop talking about you!"

Pat grinned at her. "I know, sickening isn't he?"

"Wouldn't kick him out of bed though!" The woman laughed.

"Ladies! Ladies! There's plenty to go around!" Sirius interjected.

Pat put her arms around him. "No there isn't, there's just enough for me."

The other woman laughed. 

"You should be thanking Eddie! Not stopping her from having me! She saved my life!" Sirius teased Pat.

"What?" Pat asked looking at Sirius in horror.

"Hush!" Eddie interjected. "It was nothing!"

"Nothing!?!?" Sirius said. "She found out that Egan, through Sybil, was going to inject me with a potion, which would kill me." He frowned at Eddie. "You could have saved me in a nicer way though!" He looked at Pat with puppy-dog eyes. "She tripped me up!"

"Ohhhh." Pat cooed. "Did poor Sirius hurt his bottom?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Pat, but couldn't keep it up for long and joined Pat and Eddie in laughter.

Pat offered Eddie the seat that Sirius had just left, much to his frustration. 

Noticing Sirius' face Eddie declined.

"No, no. I must be going. The ministry said I could only stay until I was mended. I'm leaving today. I just wanted to say that the ministry says you san stay until you are healthy. When you come back look me up. I could always use a good natter! See ya!"

"How long until I'm well?" Pat asked Sirius. Her amusement fading.

"A couple of weeks, maybe more maybe less."

A/N

WOW!! I was incredibly embarrassed when I checked my reviews and found many reviews for chapter 11 intermingled with chapter 12… ones that I hadn't thanked you for, so I figured I would do it now…

**JoeBob1379 **Thanks for the e-mail; it really cheered me up when ff wasn't working!! I know not having a computer stinks!!! I'm currently on holiday from my placement so I'm able to write more, but soon it will just be me and good old-fashioned pen and paper!! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! 

**Dagon** another new reader!! Thanks for reviewing!! Only one more chapter to go, but then the Severus fic should start!!!

**Siriuslyinlove** thanks for reviewing!! I love Elvis, and I just thought that Jailhouse Rock fit well in there!! (Also thanks for reviewing ch 12!!) Pat will survive! I can't cause Sirius pain!! (As demonstrated in this chapter!)

**Heather **I'm glad you think my story is plausible!! Even tho' HP is set in a magical world JK still manages to ground it in some way and makes it believable, and I try to do the same thing!

**TheChicaChic **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I could introduce you to the world of Sirius Black!!

**Cosmic Diva **Thanks for returning to my story!! I hope you caught up okay!!! (There are probably loads of continuance errors that I haven't noticed!! So sorry!) And no need to hint!! Chapter 12 was supposed to have been posted a couple of days before you reviewed the last story!! (Stupid computer not working again!!)

And thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 12!!

Mrs Grim I'm dead impressed!! I haven't heard the word Wowsers since… well the days of cookies and milk with Scooby-doo cartoons after school!!! I absolutely detest Filch… ugghhh *shivers in disgust* which is why I had to get Sirius to have a go!!! If I could I would have written in a wrestling arena WWF stylee and get Sirius to rip the ever-loving shit out of him…. Ahhh well!! Sweet dreams!! (Have a good time in France btw!!) 

**Blondie in Disguise **Thanks for reviewing. 

**Jelsenium **Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And thanks to anyone I've missed!

Love Krusty. xxx.

P.S. I don't know Latin! I have attempted to come up with spells, but if anyone does speak Latin out there then excuse the grammar!!!


	14. The Happy Ending??

Still don't own anything recognisable from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 14.**

****

**The Happy Ending?**

Pat was in the great hall, her bags packed and she was ready to say goodbye. She had received a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey, who could hardly lie when she knew that she had barely spent any time over the last two weeks in the infirmary. In fact the only place she had been was in Sirius' rooms being thoroughly pampered. 

The letter from the ministry had been a bit of a shock to their euphoria. It had asked when Pat would be returning to active duty, and Pat couldn't pretend anymore.

She was hoping that Sirius would ask her to stay. She was hoping for a repeat of his statement of love, but nothing had happened. She flushed. _'Well not nothing.'_

"My dear? Are you okay?" Albus looked at her in worry. 

"Yes. I'm okay. Its just my head in the clouds." She smiled at him.

"He's always been a bit slow on the uptake." He grinned at her. "If you want to keep him, you'd better go and get him."

"Huh?"

"Sirius! The last time I saw him he was stood outside your old rooms."

She thanked him and headed off purposefully towards her old rooms.

"Kids today – eh?" He said to Madam Pomfrey. "They don't know what's under their noses!"

Madam Pomfrey smiled and, turning away from Albus, sighed softly.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" She hadn't believed Albus when he said that Sirius was in her rooms but, sure enough, he was here.

He looked startled as if Pat had just woken him from a long dream. "I'm just…" He trailed off.

"What?" She smiled at him gently and moved towards him. 

He took her into his arms and held her. "Its just... well you are leaving, and …"

"I can stay if you want me to." Pat said, burrowing her head into his chest.

He stiffened. "What did you say?"

"I said I can stay… if you want me to. I became an Auror to help people, and I can help people here just as competently. I can get a job wherever you go, just never leave me, okay? I love you."

He stopped breathing, he couldn't do anything. Move, talk, anything!

He looked down at the top of her head, fear apparent in his eyes. 

She looked up at him, and when she saw the fear she walked out of his embrace. "I umm… I have to go now." She couldn't look at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

She was sat in the busy office used by the Aurors. 

"Hey Pat! How are you doing? Heard someone put a crucio on you! Who made that up then?" Roger, the most recent Auror (and the most stupid) called over to Pat in the middle of a meeting.

Everyone went silent and speculative looks were sent Pat's way.

"Uhh…" One of the other Aurors took Roger aside. Cries of "God how awful!" were heard.

Pat just ignored them. 

"Pat? Is that you?" Many of the men in the office started to drool as Pat spun around.

"Lunar?" Pat jumped up and hugged Sirius' sister who had arrived.

"When is my stupid idiotic brother going to come here and marry you?" Lunar was never good at tact.

Many of the Aurors almost spat out their drinks and looked at Pat even more nosily.

"Uhhhh… we should take this somewhere else." Pat said loudly, hoping that Lunar would get the message.

But she didn't, and carried on. "Yep, he should be grovelling at your feet right now. Begging for you to say that you love him."

Pat flushed remembering the last time she had seen Sirius.

"You didn't. You told him you loved him and he didn't beg you to stay?"

This time all of the other Aurors looked on. Not one of them trying to hide their curiosity.

Pat nodded.

"That little git! The next time I see him…"

"What? The next time you see me what?" Sirius was stood behind Pat.

Almost every Auror gaped at the arrival. One of them mouthed _Sirius Black?_ at Pat.

But she wasn't paying attention. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, I brought you something and I wanted the thank you." He said waving happily at the audience. "Hi! I'm Sirius! I understand you are all Aurors?" Many of them nodded. "Good. I need your help. I want you to judge me."

"Huh?" Pat gaped open mouth at Sirius. 

Lunar grabbed her shoulders and winked at her. "Leave him, he needs to do this."

He nodded at Lunar. "Yes, judge me. I have done wrong."

Roger approached him. "Have you broken the law?" He asked seriously reaching for his wand.

Lunar started laughing hysterically, tears pouring down her face.

Sirius grinned as well. "No… I've done something much worse. I have broken the heart of someone who trusts me. Who trusted me enough to ignore the fact that I was the lead suspect in their case. She told me she loved me…" Pat put her hands over her flaming face in mortification and hoped to die. "…and I didn't respond, because I was scared."

Pat cleared her throat. "Can we take this somewhere private?"

"I love you Cleopatra Carver! Marry me!" He knelt down in front of her. "I know I don't have much to offer you but what I do is all yours." He grinned.

She knelt down with him. "This is worse than the crucio curse."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"Wait a minute! Her name is Cleopatra?" Roger's face was a picture.

Lunar put her hand over Roger's mouth. "Carry on!" She cried out happily.

"Well?" He turned back to her.

"Well what?" She asked, deliberately teasing him.

"Will you marry me? Will you continue to have great fantastic experiments." He grinned.

"You can call it sex you know! I may have been innocent when I left here, but you've changed that soooo many times!" She laughed at him.

"Okay! Will you marry me and have great sex?" He loved it when she teased him.

She stood up, and pretended to think about it.

"Come on! I can't take the pressure!" Lunar yelled at them.

"Well… it looks like you're stuck with me!" She shrugged at Sirius.

He yelled in excitement and picked her up, swinging her around.

The Aurors (including Roger, who Lunar had let go off) applauded. Shouts of "Its about time" and "isn't that sweet" echoed around them, but all they could hear was the beating of each other's hearts as they reaffirmed their love for each other in sweet nothings breathed against the others lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

They waited until the end of the school year, much to Fred and George's delight (it meant they could plan something extra special for their last year's send off party/wedding)!

The wedding was beautiful, held in the great hall of Hogwarts so everyone could attend. Albus gave Pat away, and Remus was Sirius' best man. Pat could see the burning love and desire in Sirius' eyes as she walked down the aisle in a cream silk dress. She smiled to herself thinking of the undergarments she was wearing chosen with Sirius in mind.

It was such a perfect day that she didn't mind at all when everyone ate Fred and George's contribution to the feast. 

"Real Blue Berry Cookies"! 

If she had been Madam Hooch, and had worn green, then yes she would have been mad, but luckily white went well with the blue skin the cookies had given everybody.

They had been testing the mixture on Fawkes all year!

Sirius and Pat were going around the world for a year for their Honeymoon. Sirius had decided that she was to remain his alone for a year; they would then come back to Hogwarts. He would remain at his History of Magic teaching post, and Pat to become one of the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professors, a role she would share with another. But for now they would only enjoy each other's company.

Then, he decided, they would live happily ever after.

Pat, fortunately, agreed.

The End. 

(Or is it?)

A/N

Ah finally the ENDING!!! (bit of a letdown isn't it!!)

Just wanted to say thanks to all the people who stuck by me! It was the best of times, it was the worst of times... etc etc! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Darkfire 75**, **Eressa**,thanks a lot for reading the story, I hope you will read the other stories I hope to start posting soon!

**Joebob1379** I don't think there will be a sequel, but as the next two stories I am in the process of writing take place after this one then Sirius and Pat will be showing up somewhere!

Same to **Siriuslyinlove **(I still love that name!) I'll try to e-mail you the story.....

**Cosmic Diva** I don't drink coffee myself (not after the incident...(I get hyper from everything!)) but I do tend to run on a bit... Thanks for the compliments! I thought Mrs Norris deserved a bit of respect, after all she does have to live with Filch (*shudders*)

**Mrs Grim **I hope you enjoyed Paris, it's really nice there! (Even though the people there continued to cal me Kirky while i was there last!) Thanks for putting up with my random postings, and my haphazard storylines!! (P.S. What's wrong with the word Groovy????)

And **Martha **... wow!!! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that you had reviewed again! And said that you liked it!!!! (I really do like your Remus fic!! - No joke!) Severus fic is coming soon... Probably next week or week after!

Anyway thanks again, *Blubs* How could it finish so soon???

Lots of love

Krusty.

xxx


End file.
